Lord of the Hollows
by Matoro Matrian
Summary: Everyone knows how Harry Potter was the son of Lily Potter. But what if everyone was wrong? What if his real mother was the Captain of the 2nd Division of the Soul Society, Sui Feng? After several years of trying to find him, the Shinigami captain finally finds him in Pivot Drive with incredibly abusive relatives. Finally reunited, the two decide that nothing can separate them.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone who knew Sui Feng would all agree that she was one person you would not want to get on the bad side of. This was something that she preferred, as it helped her when commanding the 2nd Division. After all, with a no nonsense attitude, all her subordinates knew better than to question her authority.

However, over the past four years she had been especially temperamental. Even the Captain Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and her close friend and fellow captain, Retsu Unohana, were warry of her. This was quite a shock to everyone who knew the Feng heiress, as the two were closest to her outside of Yoruichi Shihōin, who was currently on the run from the Soul Society.

There was a good reason for this, and only an incredibly small handful knew the truth as to why she had been this way for almost four years now. In reality, the anger was only a disguise to hide the great sorrow that had been torturing her heart. This was because of one very important reason, one that literally a handful of people were privileged to have known.

She had a son.

Sui Feng had always been one to sneak out to the human world on countless occasions, whether it had been with Yoruichi or by herself. Seven years ago, she began starting to visit the world of the living far more often than she had been. This was because she had fallen in love.

His name was James Potter, a wizard from the world of the living. They had literally bumped into each other when she had decided to visit England. After apologizing, the two began meeting more and more. The only reason she hadn't simply stayed with him was because that in spite of the fact that they were in love, her duty came first before personal agendas.

That didn't stop them from marrying in secret, though. For three years, they were able to keep their relationship working while most were unawares.

This ended a little over four years ago when Sui Feng discovered she was pregnant.

At first, the couple were thrilled at the thought of becoming parents. However, as time went on, Sui Feng realized that if their child's identity was revealed, its safety could not be guaranteed. After all, it was forbidden for a Shinigami and a living to be together in the first place. A child from that kind of union was unheard of, and many would possibly be asking for its death.

With this threat looming over them, Sui Feng was forced to make the hardest choice a mother should never have to make after Harry was born: She had to leave her family behind.

As Harry needed a mother figure, Sui Feng and James' good friend Lily took up the job, pretending to be James' wife and Harry's birth mother. Sui Feng had met Lily not long after she met James, and the two hit it off fairly quickly. They got along so well together, that the human witch was chosen to be one of the handful of individuals to know about the couple's relationship, and was even their maid of honor at their wedding.

It tore Sui Feng apart to leave her husband and her then only two month old son, but her duty came first. This was the first time she hated her job, as it had robbed her of the one thing she loved most: her family. And it wouldn't be the last time either.

James and Lily made sure to write to the captain of the 2nd Division, and made sure to keep her updated on Harry's growth. Sometimes, they even sent her pictures so that she could see her precious little boy that she so dearly missed.

Then came the war.

When Lord Voldemort had begun his attacks upon the wizarding society, James and Lily became unable to use any form of contact with Sui Feng. They had told her this in their last letter, so she did not worry when she learned that they went into hiding, as she knew they would be safe from harm.

Little did she know how wrong she was to assume that, for that would be the last letter they would ever send anyone again.

Then came October the 31st, a day that would go down in history. The Halloween night that Voldemort would be defeated by her baby boy. How, though, remained a mystery.

It was also the day James and Lily died, and Sui Feng's son Harry seemingly disappeared without a trace.

When word finally reached the Shinigami captain two weeks later, she rushed to Godric's Hollow as fast as she could. When she got there, though, she saw her husband and best friend's bodies. That wasn't even the worst either, for when went into the nursery and saw Lily, she almost tore the room apart to try and find her son. All she had found, though, was the baby blue blanket she saw Harry with in the pictures she had received. In anguish, she ran into her office, locked the door, and broke down, clutching the small blanket to her chest as she sobbed for two whole days. It had felt as if her heart had been utterly destroyed, leaving her an emotionless husk. The only reason she had yet to commit suicide was for one reason and one reason only: Harry.

For the first time ever in history, Sui Feng would be choosing family over duty.

As soon as she finished mourning her husband and best friend's deaths, she began to search for her missing son. This time, not even her duties would stand in the way between her and her child, consequences be damned. If it weren't for her stupid duties, she would've been there and have been able to see her precious child grow.

This wasn't the thing that infuriated her most, however. No, what made her heart boil in rage was the fact that the snake faced murderer was somehow still alive, his soul wandering the lands of England unhindered by anyone. How he survived, well, there were one or two incredibly rare ways to both do that and avoid the Shinigami race. It was a wonder to her how he had yet to become a Hallow, as being just a wandering soul for that long had to have some kind of effect on him.

She didn't overly focus on that though. No, what mattered the most was the safety of her missing child, and Sui Feng was willing to move heaven and earth to find him. Even if it killed her in the process, as long as she got to hold him in her arms once again, it would be worth it. And nothing would stop her from finding him, be it Shinigami or living.

*Gringotts*

Sui Feng was currently nervously sitting in a private waiting room at Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Believe it or not, the Shinigami also have the goblin race for bankers in their society. In fact, they are one of the incredible few of the living to be allowed to live in the Soul Society. There were even a few goblin Shinigami amongst the Division ranks. Her own Division had one or to goblins as well, and they were as strong as any other Shinigami, if not a little bit more

That wasn't the reason she was there, however. No, she was there on business. Very important business.

Every month, she would have a meeting with King Ragnok to discuss the progress on locating her son. As by principle, the goblins had kept the search under lock and key to ensure that no one would find out the truth. After all, no one was to know about the captain and the late James Potter's relationship, as it would have caused problems from both the Soul Society and the wizarding world at large.

Each month the goblins would say that they were getting closer to finding the young Potter's location, but were never had fully been able to find his whereabouts. They had to rely solely on resources outside the wizarding world for this. This of course only slowed the process down a bit too much to Sui Feng's liking, as she somehow felt that with each year they were running out of time.

"Heiress Feng," a voice brought Sui Feng out of her worried thoughts. She looked up to see Griphook, the goblin who was the Potter family's secretary and treasurer, standing there before her. "King Ragnok will see you now."

As soon as the goblin said that, the Shinigami captain stood up and followed him down the hall. The Goblin King has sent a summons to her, saying that he had very imperative news for her. For what, he did not say, but she was hoping beyond hope that it concerned her Harry.

All too soon, they reached the giant doors made of a vibrant redwood with beautiful golden trimmings. As Griphook announced them, Sui Feng was getting more and more anxious by the second. Was her son finally found? Or… were they too late. She prayed with all her might that it was the former.

As the great doors opened, her heart almost stopped as she saw Ragnok. On the elaborately golden armored Goblin King's face was a grave look that was frightening to see even on his face. She was now begging whatever god was out there that her son was alive, as it now seemed that they might have indeed been too late to find him before... She couldn't even bring herself to think of it.

She took a deep and slightly shaky breath, then said, "I am here Ragnok. Why did you ask to meet? And a week before our usual meeting might I add."

The Great Goblin looked at her with sorrow in his eyes as all he said was, "We found him, Sui Feng."

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, trying to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. "W-where Ragnok? Please tell me he's not-" She stopped before she could even finish her sentence, fearing the worst.

"No," the goblin ruler said quickly to stop that train of thought. "He's alive. But…. You remember Lily's relatives the Dursleys?"

Sui Feng's eyes widened in horror at the question. Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon were the most despicable people on the face of the planet. In addition, they absolutely hated anything that wasn't what they considered "normal" by their standards and theirs alone. But why was Ragnok asking that? Unless…

"N-no…. Don't tell me…. My baby boy's with those BARBARIONS?! WHO PUT HIM THERE?!" she was screaming by the end of her small tirade.

Ragnok scowled in anger as he replied in a voice that promised death, "As Dumbledore was unaware of your existence, and Sirius had been accused of betraying James and Lily, they were the only ones Harry could have possibly gone to. Despite how against it he actually was, he thought that it would be the safest place for him." "However," here his voice lowered to growl, "The old fool placed Blood Wards on the house, not realizing the consequences of that decision."

It was silent for a moment. That silence was shattered by Sui Feng's roar of fury. "HE DID WHAT?!" she practically screamed in rage. "DIDN'T HE KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE PUT UP A BLOOD WOULD WARD WITH HIM LIVING WITH THOSE ABOMINATIONS WHO LAUGHABLY CALL THEMSELVES HUMANS?!"

Her fury was not unfounded. Blood Wards are a magic that died out years ago for very good reasons. When cast over a house, it would protect the house as long as it kept feeding over a witch or wizard's magic, who in this case was Harry. This was what Dumbledore knew when he put up the ward. However, what he didn't know was the consequences that came with Blood Wards. Overtime, if left unchecked, the wards would start to warp the minds within its barriers, making them far more violent than they would normally be. The magic would naturally make them target the reason for the wards in the first place. If this was the case, then Harry…

"Ragnok," Sui Feng asked, dreading the answer to her next question, "What is the status of the Blood Wards? How weak are they now?" The other problem with Blood Wards was that they were only as strong as long as the wizard or witch was healthy. If they were weak, then that would mean that the magic wielder's life would be in danger. If the wards were weak, then Harry was…

The sorrowful look returned to the Goblin King's face, confirming her fears. "They're close to breaking I'm afraid," he sighed. "That's not all though," he added when he saw her horrified expression, "Our agents have witnessed seeing the boy being abused by his relatives, and is an outcast both at the house and at school. What's more, there are no hospital records saying that he's been treated, or that he even exists in general."

He looked at the Feng Heiress, trying to gouge her reaction to this discovery concerning her son. Her head was down, with her eyes hidden under her bangs; but he could feel the Shinigami's aura increase by tenfold, frightening him for a brief moment, which was incredibly rare for it to happen.

"…Did the agents make a diagnosis?" she asked in silent fury. Sensing his nod, she held out her hand, where a scroll was placed. She spent several minutes silently reading the incredibly long list of injuries, sicknesses, and other health issues. Every second her aura became stronger and stronger, till Ragnok was fighting to not wet himself and die of fear. Not even Unohana, Yamamoto, Dumbledore, or even Voldemort's greatest rage held a candle to the malice the mother Shinigami was giving off.

"I'll kill them," she snarled once she finished reading the scroll. Her head finally rose up high, revealing the untold and almost hellish fury within her tear filled eyes. Not even a basilisk could look her in the eye without losing its power and dying of fear. Ragnok was barely holding on to what little courage he had left by now. The aura even seeped out of Gringotts, reaching to almost every corner of the world.

Somewhere in the English countryside, a bizarre wraith-like soul shuddered, feeling fear for the first time in its seemingly immortal life. With this fear came the feeling that it had made the biggest mistake of its life targeting the boy. A mistake that could actually cost it its life it so highly valued and guarded.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL! EVEN THAT LITTLE BEACH BALL OF THEIRS THEY STUPIDLY CALL THEIR CHILD!" she roared as her tears continued to fall in abundance, her fury reaching even the Soul Society by now. Even a certain fat walrus stopped beating the "freak" and fainted out of fear, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"WAIT A MINUTE, I'VE GOT AN EVEN BETTER IDEA!" she added with an evil grin. "I'LL MAKE SURE THEY NEVER MOVE ON AND BECOME HOLLOWS JUST SO THAT I CAN PERSONALLY TEAR EACH AND EVERY ON OF THEM APART FOR HOURS WHILE THEY CONTINUE TO SCREAM IN AGONY!"

After her explosive rant, she breathed heavily as her aura slowly died down until she fell to her knees, tears still falling down to the floor. Ragnok just sat there, looking at her sadly. He knew James well, and was one of the few people that were given the honor of the title Friend of Goblins. The fact that his young child was being tormented and hurt infuriated him to the point where he had already had his war armor ready to use on those tiny brained idiots who give all humans a bad name.

"I'm going to get my son out of there," Sui Feng's statement brought the Goblin King out of his lamentation. He looked to see the heiress standing before him with a determined look on her face, the tears having finally ended for now. "I don't care if I have to fight all of England or even Europe. I'm going to bring him home where he belongs."

"Well then," Ragnok said with a sadistic smirk, "I think it's about high time I visited the muggle world anyway. What better way to do that than to join you along with about twenty of our strongest elite warriors?"

The Captain of the 2nd Division just gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you Ragnok," she said with a sigh. "I appreciate all that you've done to help me get here all these years. So I once again thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"It is nothing Heiress Feng," the Great Goblin said with a wave of his hand. "You and James have always been good customers and company to this old goblin. This is honestly the least I can do for you and to help honor the memory of James Potter. Now let's go get your son out of that pit."

*Pivot Drive*

To those who were unaware of magic, Pivot Drive looked like it did every day: normal and boring beyond belief. To those who were aware, however, they would have been running in fear. And who wouldn't when you see a battalion of heavily armored goblins lead by a very angry mother?

Vernon was unaware of this as he continued to slam his "nephew" into the wall. As he was giving the boy his daily beating, he felt this terrifying presence that had knocked him out. When he came too, he instantly unleashed his full wrath upon the lad, believing him to be the cause to try to fight back.

"AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE FREAK!" he roared, not knowing that the battalion had just made it to the door and could hear him clear as a bell. "WE TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS, AND THIS-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence as the door was obliterated, showing the dark outline of a furious woman.

Being the stubborn idiotic man he was, Vernon marched up to her, red faced and furious as another "freak" had just torn down his beautiful door they just had installed last Tuesday. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TRA-" His threat was cut short as he felt a familiar killing intent from the woman before him. It was the same one that had caused him to feel like he was going to die!

At that very moment, Vernon knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was royally screwed.

"Vernon Dursley," the woman said as three of the twenty goblins before him in his hallway began to approach him, "You are hereby under arrest for harming an innocent child, as well as harming the heir to both the lines of Potter and Feng."

"H-h-heir?!" the walrus-like man sputtered out in disbelief. "How can a little freak be an heir?! He's the spawn of my wife's sister and that troublemaker James Potter!" As soon as he said this, he felt a sword pressed up to his massive, bulging neck. His face paled as he saw Sui Feng holding the very sword that was inches away from decapitating him.

Don't you dare speak about my husband or son like that, human," she snarled in fury as she glared at him, nearly turning his blood to ice in fear. Then he realized something that she had said.

"Y-your husband and son?!" he gasped in shock. "B-but Lily was James' wife, not you! Who're you trying to fool here?!" By then he was beginning to shriek in a very unmanly tone. There was no way this monster clothed in the flesh of a woman was the wife of James and Harry's mother right.

The Shinigami gave a dark chuckle as she brought the blade closer to his jugular. "Oh how wrong you are Vernon," she said with an evil grin on her face. "Harry is not Lily's son. He's mine! The only reason you thought that she was his mother was because we wanted you to think that, pig."

She pressed the tip of her blade harder on Vernon's neck, drawing just a small drop of blood. She stopped her advance, however, when she heard a tiny, pained whimper. She spun to the side to see Harry curled up on the ground next to the wall in a pool of blood, unconscious. Her hands flew to her mouth as she shot over to him.

"Harry," she whispered in horror at his condition. His body was covered with injuries of all sorts, with scars covering most of the four year old's tiny body. The only probable reason he would still be alive would have to be thanks to his magic, as he is a child of a wizard. The only clothing he was wearing was just an old and raggedy shirt that was far too large for his incredibly tiny frame. Most likely a hand-me-down from the walking bowling balled spoiled brat Dudley.

Ever so carefully she lifted her son into her arms, making sure not to agonize his wounds any more than they already were. She turned to the Goblin King in concern. "King Ragnok," she said in hurried respect, "Is it alright if I…"

"You don't need to finish that sentence Sui Feng," the goblin ruler said, using her name instead of her title. Doing so showed how concerned he was for the boy's safety as well. "You take him to your friend Captain Unohana. Right now, I think she's the only one who can help the boy right now. And judging by his injuries by these "creatures", I'd suggest you make all do haste."

As soon as he finished saying that, Sui Feng quickly bowed, then shot out the door and down the street like a rocket. Ragnok just watched as mother and son disappeared over the horizon, reunited once again. And this time, nothing would separate them.

He turned as he heard the sound of several pops as wizards and a witch appeared. They stared at the scene of the goblins having the Dursleys in chains in shock. An elderly wizard with a long beard walked up to the Goblin King in confusion.

"King Ragnok?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he looked at the scene before him. "What has happened here? Where's Harry?"

Ragnok chuckled as he replied with a beaming smile, which was very unlike the ruler of goblins to have on his face, "Don't worry about young Harry, Professor. He's safe with his mother."

"Mother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enters a large hall with a long table with food. A figure in silver and gold armor sits on the far end, enjoying some teriyaki and rice. The armored figure looks up at the readers.**

 **"Oh! Guests! Come in! Come in! Greetings all. I am Matoro Matrian. I assume you're all here for the next part of the story, yes? Well then, sit down and grab yourself a plate. There's a variety to choose from here. Just avoid the pudding for a while to thaw, as the Yuuki Onna that made it accidentally froze it solid.**

 **"Not even a few weeks old and my young story has gained so many followers. I have never been so proud in all my life... Well maybe except for when my other story on Archive of our Own received similar feedback. And for when Hiashi became the newest Yamata no Orochi.**

 **"Moving on from that, I have noticed a comment in the reviews by .3950 stating that as a descendant of Shinigami, it might be possible for Harry to have a Zanpaktou. That theory will most definitely be happening in this story. However, it will be near when he begins his education at Hogwarts, so you will have to wait a while before it happens. We can't speed too much up now can we?**

 **"** **By the way, the person next to me will help tell the tale, as he was there himself as well. However, like me, he does not actually make an appearance in the story. I believe the term used would be that he is my Beta reader if I was to put it in your terms. This is Ogremen, and he has been a great help through many adventures through the multiple universes I've seen and recorded events from.**

 **"Lastly, let it be known that I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach in any shape or form. Despite being King of the Yokai, I am not immune to copyright issues, despite what you may think.**

 **"Now, where were we? Ah yes... Harry was just rescued by his mother Sui Feng..."**

 _-Last Time-_

 _"_ _King Ragnok?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he looked at the scene before him. "What has happened here? Where's Harry?"_

 _Ragnok chuckled as he replied with a beaming smile, which was very unlike the ruler of goblins to have on his face, "Don't worry about young Harry, Professor. He's safe with his mother."_

 _"_ _Mother?"_

 _*Privet Drive*_

Dumbledore and the Ministry aurors stared at King Ragnok in confusion and slight shock at the Goblin King's last statement. How could he be with Lily, who had been dead for three years now? Unless...

"I-I'm afraid I do not understand King Ragnok," the Headmaster said in a nervous voice, almost dreading the answer he was sure to get. "How can he be with his mother? Lily is dead. He's not-"

The goblin ruler raised his hand in reassurance before the elder wizard could finish his plea, a grin forming on his face. Oh how he loved messing with wizards who thought so much of themselves. "Harry James Feng Potter is not dead Albus. The reason he is with his mother now when Lily is dead is simple: Lily is not his true mother."

All of those gathered around the Goblin King stared at him in shock and disbelief at this revelation, with a variety of different and almost hilarious expressions on their faces. Ragnok smirked at their expressions. Oh, was he going to love seeing their reaction when he told them who Harry's real mother was.

 _*4th Division Barracks*_

Sui Feng had just arrived at the barracks belonging to the one she was seeking aid for her son. Ignoring the glances of shock from the men and women training or going about their business, she marched her way up to the office of her good friend Unohana, her unconscious son held firmly in her arms.

She tore open the door and marched up to her fellow captain's desk, much to the shock of the Shinigami healer.

"Sui Feng?!" Unohana exclaimed as she saw her young friend slam open the door and stand before her. "What are you do- HARRY?!" The older woman screamed the last part in horror as she saw the four year old in her friend's grip.

She rushed around her desk till she was in front of the younger captain and stared at Harry in horror and fury. "Who did this to my godson?" she snarled as she brushed her fingers through the toddler's hair, noticing how he seemed to flinch at the touch by reflex.

"That idiot Dumbledore placed him with Lily's sister's family," Sui Feng said unsteadily as she looked closer at her son's condition. What had those monsters done to her baby? "Not only that, but he stupidly added Blood Wards and never monitored them like he was supposed to!" she added when she saw her friend's horrified expression.

"If I ever see that long bearded goat," Unohana growled in anger and bloodlust, "I'll tear his beard off and shove it down his throat!"

"Unohana," the Feng heiress said in a shaky voice to regain her comrade's attention. "Please, help him," she begged, almost a nervous wreck with the state her precious child was in.

The renowned healer nodded, took the boy gently onto her arms, and left the office, the 2nd Division Captain right on her tail. In just a few minutes they had reached the hospital wing, and Unohana moved to a private room in the back.

She turned to Sui Feng, who had moved to follow her into the room. "Sui Feng," she said in a serious yet gentle voice, "I think it's best if you wait out here. I won't be able to work properly with you hovering over my shoulder the entire time."

The petite younger woman opened her mouth to argue for a moment, before closing it and bowing her head. "Just…just save my son Unohana. Please," she whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

With an understanding nod, Unohana entered the room and closed the door. Sui Feng stood there for a moment, before sighing and sitting in a chair across from the door.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours, and still Unohana treated her son. Each passing second was agonizing for the boy's mother, who was getting closer and closer to tears. It was becoming unbearable for the normally stoic captain, who began to tap her foot on the floor impatiently.

For three hours she sat there, so worried about her offspring that she was unaware of the figure watching her to her right. Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto watched his subordinate in interest and concern. He had never seen Sui Feng so uptight before, and the fact that tears were slowly falling from her made him even more concerned. He had a feeling that the child Unohana was working on was the reason for her state, and had an idea why.

Even though the idea was scandalous and shocking at best, he knew that the child had to be Sui Feng's. He just for the life of him couldn't find out why she hid his existence from everyone. The only two reasons would have to be if Sui Feng was somehow taken advantage of years ago, or… the father was a living. If he had to be honest, even though both seemed impossible, the latter seemed more realistic, as any man who would try anything would actually be castrated by the Feng heiress.

He sighed and coughed, alerting the captain to his presence. Sui Feng shot up to her feet and quickly wiped her eyes as she realized who it was.

"C-Commander," she stammered as her eyes looked around the hall, searching to see if there was anyone else around. "Forgive me. I didn't notice you were there. I was just-" Her commander lifted his hand to silence her.

"Is he yours?" he asked her bluntly. He saw her move her head in all directions before he added reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sui Feng. I'm the only one here. You can answer truthfully."

The Feng heiress looked torn for a moment before sighing in defeat. "You would've probably found out eventually," she said in a wearied tone. "Yes, the boy is my son, Commander. There was a good reason I kept his existence from you all."

"His father was a living wasn't he?" the commander asked gently.

Sui Feng stiffened, all but confirming his suspicions. This was where she might have to end up relying on her motherly instincts to protect her son, as there was no telling how the Captain Commander would react. Narrowing her eyes, she said nothing, as the head captain looked at her, figuring out the truth from just her silence to his question.

"You realize what this means Captain Feng," Yamamoto said, looking at her seriously. Sui Feng eyes narrowed further into a glare, all but daring him to make a move to enter the room and try to harm her son.

"If you think, even for a moment, that I will let you execute my son, I will show you the true meaning of the fury of a 'Mother's Wrath'," she finished with a growl. Surprised, Yamamoto blinked. He had never seen Sui Feng react violently towards him or the other captains before.

...Well, those who didn't deserve it anyway... He shivered slightly at the memory of what she had done to the last man who tried to make a move on her. Even after being in the hospital, he would never be able to have children in his life. She personally made sure of that.

Yamamoto stared at the glaring captain with a calculating gaze, making her feel uncomfortable at his unblinking eyes.

"What was his name?" the commander asked suddenly, catching Sui Feng off guard. He was now giving her an almost sad gaze as he looked at the door to where Harry was being saved by his godmother.

Sui Feng studied the head captain for a moment before finally sighing with a huff. "James Charles Potter," she finally said simply in a neutral tone. The Captain Commander's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of the Potter Ancient House in the magical society?" he asked suddenly, his tone hinting that he was hiding something from her. She could detect a tone of curiosity coming from her superior though. Sui-Feng nodded, causing the head captain to sigh in a weary tone; why though, she didn't know.

"Your son is more special then you realize," he said, surprising her. He continued in an almost lecturing voice, "There was a time, long ago, when Shinigami were allowed to have families with the living world. But, after one major incident, the rule was put in place." He paused, remembering the lost noble families from the past. "One of The Lost, or the Lost Noble Families, was known as the Peverell Family. They were known for creating exceptionally powerful Shinigami, always and without fail.

"However, eventually, three brothers were born. As I understand it, their lives are chronicled in a children's story in the magical world, with some detail changes of course. Regardless, save for the third brother, the other two lost their lives. The first due to his arrogance, and the second due to love for a woman who died and he could never find in the Soul Society," he then looked up at Sui Feng.

"The Third lived with his created gift he created when he discovered magic of the living, and his daughter, married into the recently formed Potter Clan in the world of the living. As you can imagine, you realize why I mention this impromptu history lesson, do you not?" he finished, looking at Sui Feng.

Her eyes widened as she put the two and two together. "M-my son is heir to one of the fabled Lost Nobles?" she said with shock. This would not only put her son at greater risk from those who'd wish to harm him, but also from the nobles among the Shinigami. If it got out that her son was the heir to one of the Lost Nobles, she would have offers of marriage from all the women looking to get a leg up in Soul Society. Not to mention those seeking power and positions for future placement in the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Sui Feng ground her teeth. Like hell would she allow her son to be a piece in someone's game of power play. "I-I already have someone in mind for my son's future," she said with a heavy sigh, dreading the moment the offers would start pouring in. "But until I hear back from a friend, I will say no more on the matter of my son's romantic future," she said.

The commander nodded. That seemed acceptable to him. After all, she only just got her son back; she could use a little time between just the two of them before things got hectic in the politics department. "As the current Leader of the Feng Clan, arranged marriages for your child is your prerogative, of course," he said.

Yamamoto then looked at Sui Feng seriously, "So, how is your son doing, and more importantly, why is he being tended to by Captain Unohana?"

Sui Feng sighed sadly as she said softly, close to tears once more, "He was a-a-abused... by those some thought were his only relatives... when in truth, they were beasts in human form..."

The Captain Commander noticed the past tense use of referring to the boy's abusers, but decided not to push it. For now he would focus on her story, and the fact her son, a noble, had been abused. That would be a serious offense, whether the perpetrators are living, or residents of Soul Society. And perpetrators were to always be punished, as harming an heir to one of the noble houses of the Shinigami, especially one descended from the Lost Nobles, is punishable by death.

As Sui-Feng explained her search for her lost son, the death of her husband, and how she found her son to the commander, Unohana was examining her godson, and growing more furious with everything she found. Eventually, she had taken care of most things before the scan revealed something that shouldn't have been in Harry's scar: a Horcrux.

Horcruxes were one of the foulest creations of the living world, and something that disgusted Unohana to no end. By committing an act of murder, one could separate a piece of their soul and store it in an item, thus saving them from ever dying until the Horcrux could be destroyed. The fact that her godson had one within him was horrifying.

However, she lacked the proper skills to remove it on her own. Despite her intricate knowledge on Horcruxes and their history, she had never needed to perform the needed procedure to extract one from a living being before, as a living Horcrux had never been recorded as existing before now.

She would need HIS help to extract it, as much as she detested his immoral methods. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was Unohana's least favorite person in Soul Society, but he was also the most scientifically inclined when it comes to souls and technology. Not to mention he was the only person, living or Shinigami, who was actually known for extracting Horcruxes.

Unohana had launched a Hell Butterfly to Mayuri, she only had to wait twenty minutes before he burst into her office, demanding what she wanted. "What on earth did you call me away from my research for that is so important Unohana?" Mayuri asked without care for the boy in the room who was currently unconscious still from his injuries.

"What I want, Mayuri, "the healer growled, "Is for you to take the Horcrux in this child out."

Mayuri instantly turned to her, "A Horcrux? Really?" he then noticed the boy, and put two and two together quickly in his head. "A living Horcrux. Well, this is quite unprecedented. Are you giving me permission to dissect him?" he asked gleefully.

"DISSECT HIM?!" an all too familiar voice screamed from behind the scientist, causing him to pale. He turned and saw a very infuriated Sui Feng with an equally angry Yamamoto glaring at him.

Mayuri recovered himself quickly. "Ah, Captain Sui Feng, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "Did your squad bring in this specimen due to his status as a Horcrux?" he continued without care for the boy.

Little did he know how he would regret ever saying that, for the next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall, with the smaller captain clutching his throat. Her eyes, though, were what truly frightened him. They were filled with a rage, sorrow, and horror that froze his very core.

"What do you mean my son is a Horcrux?" the Feng heiress hissed out.

Unohana sighed. "Your son is the first living Horcrux in known history, Sui-Feng," she stated. "I called in Mayuri here so he could EXTRACT the thing from your son. NOT dissect the poor boy!" she said, her aura flaring, reminding Sui Feng and the head captain why Unohana was once the First Kenpachi, even if Mayuri was too young to know that. It was at times like this where Sui Feng was glad that her son's godmother Unohana was the First Kenpachi.

"SON?!" Mayuri all but shouted as he looked at the woman who still had him pinned to the wall. Sui Feng had a SON?! How had that happened without the Captains knowing?!

Sui Feng looked at Mayuri again. "YES, MY SON," she shouted. "Do you have a problem with extracting a Horcrux from a living target, or, is that beyond your abilities?" she finished in a taunting tone of condescension, purposely hitting his pride.

Now if there one thing Mayuri hated more than anything else, it was having his skills being questioned. Of course, there was not much he could do about at the time as he had a VERY angry mother pinning him to the wall, which began to crack under the pressure. Her almost murderous aura she was giving off didn't make it any easier either.

Mayuri gritted his teeth. "I will be only too happy to help extract the Horcrux from the child," Mayuri ground out. "So long as the soul piece is mine to experiment and torture..." he finished with a sadistic tone of voice.

"Fair enough," Yamamoto said sternly. He did not like the gleam in the mad scientist's eyes one bit. However, he WAS the only one qualified to rid young Harry of the Horcrux within his tiny body. As a result, the Captain Commander had no choice but to allow Mayuri to do the procedure on the boy.

Before letting go of her fellow captain, Sui Feng brought his face close to hers and growled, "If you even THINK about harming my little boy, I'll personally make it look like the Hollows finally got you." Everyone in the room who was still awake shuddered at her threat. They knew she was perfectly capable of doing so, and would not hesitate if her son was even scratched.

Mayuri then looked at the boy and said, "We will do this in my Division, where the Horcrux extraction machine is. Follow me..." Mayuri said as he walked out heading to his division, not even looking back to see if everyone was following him or not.

 _*12th Division Barracks*_

Needless to say, the group of three captains, the Captain Commander, and a small sleeping child held gingerly in the 2nd Division Captain's arms were quite the sight as they made their way to Mayuri's lab.

However, the Shinigami elite paid no mind to the curious glances and stares they received from the men at the barracks. Each one was thinking something the others were not, nor did they care if they had to be honest with themselves at the moment.

Unohana was fuming at the wounds her godson exhibited as she had treated him. His little body was covered in scars and burns from wounds inflicted on him during the three years he spent with the Dursleys. Not only that, but her diagnosis showed her all the tortuous things those abominations did to him. Burning him on the stove top, chopping at him with a butcher knife, beating him with a cricket bat with nails, pouring chemicals down his throat, beating him with fists, kicking him, slamming him into walls, and much, much more. They were lucky she was not present when Sui Feng and the goblins arrested them, otherwise she would've SLAUGHTERED them on the spot.

Yamamoto was too busy watching Sui Feng to notice the healer's darkening expression. Though the boy's healed injuries were of course a cause for concern, he was more worried about Harry's mother. She was clinging to her precious child like a lifeline. It almost looked like if he were to be taken from her, she would break down. While this did worry him, he was glad that his captain had finally been reunited with her son. After spending time with Harry, he knew the young Shinigami would be back to her old self... Well, as normal she could be while still being a mother anyway.

And Mayuri, well... Let's just say he was laughing evilly on the inside as he plotted what he would do to the Horcrux once he got his hands on it...

Sui Feng growled when she noticed they were going deep into the facility, "What's taking so long Mayuri?" she was quickly losing her patience. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could spend some long needed time with her son.

Mayuri sighed in arrogant irritation as he said flatly, "My dear, Horcruxes are not an everyday occurrence. Nor has there actually ever been a recorded living Horcrux container. Needless to say, we find ourselves in unusual circumstances, do we not?" He then finally came to a very dusty door. "The last Horcrux uncovered by our contacts in the Goblins was over two hundred years ago. Needless to say, there has not been much use for this room...till now..." he trailed off, eyeing the boy with a hungry look.

Sui Feng growled again. "Just get this started so that we can heal my son!" she demanded.

Mayuri gave her a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just put him in the machine already. It will take some calibrations for it to lock onto the Horcrux within him..." he replied as he began calibrating the various machines. Sui Feng sighed, and did as requested, placing her son in the machine.

When she had closed the door, they waited for several minutes before Mayuri finally completed the calibrations. As soon as the machine started up, Sui Feng got an uneasy feeling. This feeling only grew when a black mist started to leak, and then grow out of Harry's scar. That was when the screaming started.

His mother had to be restrained by Unohana to prevent her from tearing open the machine and pulling him out. "It's not out of him yet Sui-Feng," she said as she fought to keep her friend from reaching the machine. "It needs to be fully extracted. Yes it's painful, but it's for his own good that we remove it!"

Sui Feng growled like a rabid wolf. "THAT'S MY BABY BOY! AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIM SUFFER MORE PAIN THEN HE HAS ALREADY ENDURED!" she shouted, surprising both Unohana, and the Captain Commander. Both now had to restrain her, as she began to overpower Unohana until Yamamoto joined his 4th Division Captain in keeping her in place. The Feng heiress wasn't making it any easier.

As the black mist finally left Harry's scar, it formed an inhuman face that looked like a cross between a human, and a snake with red eyes. It hissed as it strained to reach for the boy. That was when Harry woke up from the pain and started screaming as he saw what, to him, could only be a nightmarish creature looking down on him.

Sui Feng finally broke free of the other two captain's arms and attempted to wrench the door open, desperate to get to her son. Mayuri sighed in annoyance and punched two buttons. The first caused a hatch to open at the top of the machine and suck the Horcrux into it. The second button caused the latch to, in an elaborate fashion, unlock and unbolt, before opening the door, allowing Sui Feng to finally run over to Harry, who had passed out from fear, his skin color pale from fright, his breathing shallow.

Unohana rushed forth to check him over as Sui Feng carried him out. "It appears he passed out from extreme fright. But, the removal of the Horcrux appears to have been a success. I will have to run a few tests on him to be entirely sure, of course, my dear," she said with a smile and a sigh of relief.

Sui Feng smiled and hugged her son to her. "Let's return him to your barracks Unohana. Then we should be good," she said with a relieved smile.

The Captain Commander turned to Mayuri. "Sui Feng, Unohana, and I expect an update on your tests on that...'thing' when you have finished with it," he said with a commanding tone. Mayuri made a dismissive hand gesture as he walked off into the facility with his new 'test subject', the Horcrux, securely kept in a crystal container. Oh how he would have fun taking it apart.

"Yes, yes. As soon as I have some results I will be sure to inform you of them. Now you know the way out. Don't let the door hit you when you leave!" he finished in an insulting tone.

"...Just make sure you do," Yamamoto said as he face palmed with a groan. Why he had agreed to make him one of the Division Captains he'll never know. Maybe it was because despite his insane and inhumane methods, he was still useful and a good captain when he wanted to be.

However, the state young Harry was in was of greater precedence than Mayuri at the moment, so the trio left to return to Unohana's barracks.

 _*Fourth Division Barracks*_

When they returned, Sui Feng placed Harry back on the bed as Unohana began the run the scanner. Unohana frowned at the results, and then turned to Sui Feng. "Ok, good news and bad news," she said.

Sui-Feng grimaced, "Bad news first, please," she said sadly. If there was anything bad that needed to be said, she wanted it out so that she can be relieved by the good news.

"Well, there is residual Horcrux energy. But, it's a shadow of what was there. In short, he may share some of Voldemort's abilities, Sui Feng," Unohana stated. Sui-Feng grimaced as she wondered how everyone would take that kind of news. On the one hand, it was a shadow of the energy, but on the other, it would taint the opinion of those in magical Britain when it came to her son.

"The good news is, the Horcrux is finally gone, and Harry only fainted from the energy wasted on expelling it from his body with the aid of the machine. Not to mention the fright of seeing that soul trying to take over his body," Unohana continued.

The head of the 13 Court Guard Squads finally spoke up, "Who is this Voldemort you mention?"

Sui-Feng sighed. "He is a mass murderer who led an army of idiots claiming purity of blood is right to magic, or some such bull crap," she said. "He was the one who murdered my husband, and apparently he created Horcruxes. He had to have created more than one, in order to have created one accidentally, that much I do know. He was always said to fear his mortality, even though no one had dared say it to his face for fear of their lives. He is the one who killed James three years ago."

Yamamoto sighed and nodded as he turned to Sui Feng, "Since he is still out there, and for the murder of a Shinigami's spouse, he is now on the wanted list of the Shinigami. You have full authorization to hunt him down with your forces. It will be brought up in full at the next captains meeting, as will the introduction of your son. Captain Feng, the murderer known as Voldemort is now a wanted criminal of the Soul Society, you know what that means..."

"Oh I do indeed," Sui Feng said with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eye.

"Then know that you will be working with other captains and squads when you begin the hunt officially," Captain Commander Yamamoto said. The Feng heiress scowled at that, but nodded nonetheless. Even though she would have to work with others, at least she would be able to finish that snake when she found him. "Will the boy recover soon Captain Unohana?" he asked, turning to the healer as he spoke.

Unohana nodded, "Very good, when he wakes up, he will be presented at the next captains meeting." This surprised both captains, as it would basically be a move that says, the boy is under the protection of the Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself!

Sui Feng finally found her voice, and bowed to Yamamoto. "Thank you, Captain Yamamoto, for offering your protection to my son," she said, genuinely touched by this offered protection. Just as they did, they heard Unohana cry out.

"He's waking up!" she shouted with joy.

 **"And that is where we'll leave off for today. Now, now. Don't give me that look. I know you all want to hear more of the story, but I am afraid that is all I and Ogremen can share today as we have other things to do.**

 **"Do not worry. We will continue this tale when we get the chance.**

 **"Now, it looks like the pudding has finally thawed out and is eatable. Until next time faithful audience."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walks up a hill to see Matoro sitting on a stool, painting the landscape on a large canvas. He looks behind him to see the readers.**

" **Ah! Hello all. What do you think so far, hmm? It's not even halfway done, but I think it's pretty good in my honest opinion.**

" **Hmm? Ah, I see. You wish to hear more about the tale don't you? Well sit down then. Ogremen is somewhere down in the valley ahead of us. Probably looking for some ruins or whatnot.**

" **Once again, I need to tell you that I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Bleach. If I did, then things might have turned out differently in both canons. In fact, this very story might have actually had come to pass if I did actually own them both**

" **Now where we? Ah yes… Harry is just waking up…"**

 _Last time:_

 _The head of the 13 Court Guard Squads finally spoke up, "Who is this Voldemort you mention?"_

 _Sui-Feng sighed. "He is a mass murderer who led an army of idiots claiming purity of blood is right to magic, or some such bull crap," she sighed. "He was the one who murdered my husband, and apparently he created Horcruxes. He had to have created more than one, in order to have created one accidentally, that much I do know. He was always said to fear his mortality, even though no one had dared say it to his face for fear of their lives."_

 _Head captain Yamamoto sighed and nodded, then turned to Sui-Feng, "Since he is still out there, and for the murder of a Shinigami's spouse, he is now on the wanted list of the Shinigami. You have full authorization to hunt him down with your forces. It will be brought up in full at the next captains meeting, as will the introduction of your son. Captain Feng, the murderer known as Voldemort is now a wanted criminal of the Soul Society, you know what that means..."_

 _"Oh I do indeed," Sui Feng said with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eye._

 _"Then know that you will be working with other captains and squads when you begin the hunt officially," Captain Commander Yamamoto said. "Will the boy recover soon Captain Unohana?" he asked, turning to the healer as he spoke._

 _Unohana nodded. "Very good. When he wakes up, he will be presented at the next captains meeting." This surprised both captains, as it would basically be a move that says, the boy is under the protection of the Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads himself!_

 _Sui-Feng finally found her voice, and bowed to Yamamoto. "Thank you, Captain Yamamoto, for offering your protection to my son," she said, genuinely touched by this offered protection. Just as they did, they heard Unohana cry out._

 _"He's waking up!" she shouted with joy._

 _*4th Division Barracks*_

Harry gasped as he woke up, still shaking from, what he believed, to be a most terrifying, but also partially pleasant nightmare. It had started off terribly. He was being beaten for being a freak again, and then a nice woman had come to his rescue. She had claimed to be his mother, but then he had woken up in that machine with the scary monster trying to get him. Looking around, Harry noticed he was in a white room. 'Is this heaven?' he thought to himself, but, then realized he couldn't be. Freaks don't get to go to heaven.

That was when the door burst open, causing him to let out a loud "EEP!" as he rushed off the bed and into a corner, trying to protect himself as best he could by curling up into a ball tightly, and repeating the same words over and over, "'M sowwy! I 'now t'at fweaks aren't allowd on beds! B-but I had no 'dea I was in, please don't hurt me!" he said in a frightened tone.

(Song start: Audiomachine - Breath and Life extended)

Sui-Feng rushed forth and hugged her son, trying to sooth him and calm his fears. "Its ok my son. Your mommy's here to protect you," she said with motherly love in her tone. Suddenly an idea came to her. Pulling out the trinkets she had found while searching her son's possessions back at Number 4, she pulled out a bee plushy and held it in front of Harry, who calmed a bit when he saw it.

"BeeBee!" he shouted as he ripped it from Sui-Feng's hands and clutched it to him like it was a lifeline.

Sui-Feng smiled. She had a feeling that one was his favorite when she saw it in the center of what she thought was his bed. "I have the others with me, and I promise to give them to you if you calm down and listen to me, alright?" She smiled lovingly at Harry, who nodded to her and sniffled a bit as his fears slowly melted away now that the nice woman from his dream was holding him once more.

Sui-Feng continued to smile, "Now, as I told you, I am your mother, Sui Feng. Okay?" Harry nodded shyly, still clutching the bee to his chest protectively. "I lost you when you were young, my lovely little boy, and have been searching for you since I got word of your father's death." She smiled sadly. "Harry, I am sorry I couldn't protect you..." She looked down as she trailed off, but was taken by surprise when Harry reached up and patted her face.

"Y-you real!" Harry said in shock, and then he looked down at the bee in his hands, and then looked back at Sui Feng. "Y-you really my m-mommy?" Harry stuttered out in hopefulness.

"Yes Harry, I am," she said with warmth as a reply, her heart aching at the sight of her little boy craving the love he was denied for three years.

"Mommy!" Harry shouted before hugging her like a new lifeline, the bee plushy squished between them as he cried out three years' worth of tears and pain from his body.

The Captain Commander watched the scene and actually shed a tear. Had it not been for the laws meant to protect Shinigami, this tragedy, which, granted, had ended happily, would never have had to occur in the first place.

He turned to Unohana and said, "Please tell Sui Feng that the Captains meeting will be in three days. I expect her to have her son dressed more formally for the meeting." He then smiled kindly. "But I will accept more casual clothing if she is unable to kit him out with clothing fit for a noble." He then turned and walked out after bowing to Unohana.

Meanwhile, Sui Feng was hugging her child, letting him cry on her as he wept his heart out. When he finished, he reached up and put his hand on his mother's cheek, and smiled happily at her. "Mommy," he began softly. "Where..." he tried to ask where he was, but he was having difficulty with words still.

Sui Feng giggled a little before replying to his unfinished question, "You're in the hospital dear. You were hurt, and your mommy wanted to make you better with help from your godmother," she explained.

"God mommy?" Harry asked while tilting his head to the side cutely in curiosity. Sui-Feng giggled and wiggled her son's nose, causing him to go cross eyed as he tried to stare at his nose, causing Sui Feng to laugh.

"Your godmother is your guardian should I be called away or unable to care for you dear." When she realized he wasn't following her, she sighed and tried to explain it differently. "She is meant to protect you should something happen to me," she explained more simply. Harry nodded. "S'cnd mommy?" he asked curiously.

Sui Feng smiled and said with a small laugh at her son's simple logic, "Yes my dear. She is your 'second mommy'." She then turned and looked over her shoulder. "Want to meet her Harry?" she asked him as she turned to look back at him.

Harry nodded shyly, but as Sui Feng turned to face Unohana, he tucked himself into his Mother's captain's cloak so all you saw was a child peeking out from behind it shyly. "Unohana," Sui Feng called. "Come meet your godson. Be slow when moving, though, as he is very shy and cautious," she added. Unohana, always the caring and affectionate woman, slowly moved towards her godson till she was five feet from Sui-Feng and Harry.

"Hello Harry. My name is Retsu Unohana," she said as she smiled comfortingly. "I'm your godmother, and personal doctor," she continued. "You've been dearly missed the last three years, my dear boy," she added.

Unohana then turned to Sui Feng, "Well, considering he is well enough to move around, it's safe to take him home and introduce him to his grandfather." She then went serious as she added with a stern tone, "So long as you bring him back by ten A.M. for a checkup. Just to make sure the healing is taking care of things."

Sui Feng nodded. "Of course Unohana. And thank you." Sui Feng smiled eager at the prospect of bringing Harry home for the first time.

"Of course Sui-Feng. Also, Captain Commander Yamamoto asked me to tell you that you have three days to get Harry fitted out in noble clothing, and present him at the next captains meeting."

Sui Feng gasped. "That's not much time!" she said with shock. How was she supposed to get formal wear for a four year old in only three days when no one else knows about him?

Unohana smiled sadly, "I know. But, considering that he was seen in no less than two different squad barracks, word's going to travel fast Sui Feng," she said sadly. She knew what rumors were like in the Seireitei especially the juicy rumors; like that Captain Feng of the Squad Two had a mysterious child with her in the presence of Mayuri, the head captain, and Captain Unohana herself no less.

Sui Feng nodded. It was true, the Seireitei loved rumors, the juicer, the better, the more outlandish, the greater they were worth. "Thanks again Unohana," Sui-Feng smiled. She then slowly and carefully stood up, so as to keep Harry in her cloak, before making her way to the door. Sui Feng then made her way through the fourth division barracks.

(Song end)

 _*Feng Clan Mansion*_

After she exited the barracks, she made her way to the clan district, before stopping in front of a large compound that looked more like a fortress. When she pushed open the door, it was to find her father sitting on the couch watching news about the world of the living. And the newest rumors that Captain Feng had been seen with a child in her arms. Sui-Feng winced, she would have preferred for her father to hear it from her and meet Harry properly rather than hear it from some Soul Society news anchor.

Her father turned to look at her, seeing the child in her arms. "Care to explain?" he asked, indicating the program. Sui Feng grumbled under her breath. "What was that, dear?" her father asked sternly. Though his face showed irritation, his eyes showed worry.

When he first heard of it on the television, he wondered about what could have possessed her to have a child with her. Then he began to think of reasons why she would do it…Then he realized that the fact that Sui Feng had a child with her must have meant only one thing...

"Is that Harry?" he asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Along with Unohana, Sirius Black, and one other, Hui Feng was one of the few who actually knew of his daughter and James' union and Harry's existence. He had been the one to give away his daughter to the late Lord of the House of Potter, and was saddened when he heard of his son in law's demise.

"Hui Feng, meet Harry James Feng Potter," she then turned to Harry. "Harry, meet your grandfather Hui." Harry peaked out of Sui-Feng's robe and squeaked out a quiet and shy, "Hew'o sir," before hiding back in the robe's folds.

Hui smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you honorable grandson," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sui Feng looked at her father. "No corrupting him with pranks, father. I know that was one reason you got along so well with James and Sirius, but please, don't push him into pranks. For my sake if not your own..." she left her sentence hanging, implying a threat to her father, who gulped in fear. Sui Feng may be amused by pranks, but only when they happened to people who deserved a swift pranking kick.

"Yes dear," Hui-Feng responded quickly. Despite the fact that he was the former Head of the Feng Clan, he was still afraid of what his daughter could do. Even her brothers were frightened of her when she was angry.

"Very good. Now, I have to draft a letter to a friend before putting Harry to bed and going to sleep myself, so behave alright?" Hui sighed. Ever since that one prank that went so wrong and involved Sui Feng getting embarrassed, she had never let him forget it, and he regretted ever coming up with that prank in the first place.

Sui Feng then headed up the stairs to her room, where she put Harry on the bed with the shark, dog, wolf, stag, doe, cat, and bee plushies, before going to her desk and penning a formal letter to a friend she lost contact with a year ago. This letter would not be easy, especially considering what would be entailed in it, but it had to be done. After all, they had both agreed to it when they learned they were pregnant at the same time, and it had made so much sense at the time.

As she finished the letter, she sealed it and put it to the side. She would send it off tomorrow. For now, though, it was bedtime, and she was looking forward to finally having a chance to cuddle with her son. As she went over to the bed, she noticed Harry was playing with the cat and bee plushies. Apparently he was playing a game of tag between the two stuffed animals. The sight was adorable to be sure, and made Sui Feng's heart swell with joy at seeing her son happy after all the crap he went through.

"Harry, time for bed!" she told him.

"Nappy?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side cutely. That was when Sui-Feng noticed Harry's scar had faded drastically since the extraction; it no longer looked like an enflamed wound.

"Yes Harry. 'Nappy' time," Sui-Feng giggled, and then frowned when Harry got up off the bed and went to the corner before laying down and hugging Beebee to himself. "No Harry. Back on the bed please," she said gently. When he just looked at his mother with confusion, she went over, picked him up, and brought him back to the bed before tucking him in, and crawling in beside him. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she smiled and said, "Sweet dreams my son," as she pulled him close and hugged him to her as they both drifted off to sleep, with Harry having his first, real, good dream in three years.

 _*The Next Day*_

The next morning Sui Feng woke to a strange surprise. Well, a few actually. First, she could smell food cooking, the kind that hadn't been cooked around her since she had been forced to leave James when Harry was six months old. Second, Harry wasn't in the bed, which was odd, since he had been wrapped up in her arms. And last but not least, Beebee wasn't here, meaning that Harry must have slipped out of the bed with his favorite plushy in his arms.

Deciding to trust her nose, it led her downstairs and to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she gasped in shock, startling the cook, who just so happened to be Harry. Harry dropped the pan he was holding on his foot in surprise as he heard the gasp, causing a large bruise to form on his tiny foot from the heavy pan.

Seeing his mother, Harry smiled. "Me cook breaky!" Harry claimed happily, not seeing a problem with a four year old cooking breakfast. Apparently he had been at it for a while as there was toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. Additionally, he had apparently just been about to cook some batter to make muffins.

Sui Feng rushed forward and hugged her baby boy. "Harry, you shouldn't be cooking!" she exclaimed. This wasn't right! He shouldn't even know HOW to cook in the first place! How long had he been doing this? She swore in her mind that if she ever saw those beasts again, she would cook THEM and feed them to the Hollows.

She then began to frantically check his tiny foot, searching for any permanent damage the pan might have caused. Thankfully, though, she found none, so she settled for just holding her son close to her.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously once more tilting his head to the side cutely. His four year old mind tried to process what could have possibly made his mother so upset.

"Because cooking is my job as your mother," Sui-Feng said.

Immediately there was a snort of laughter from behind them. They both turned to see Hui Feng standing there, laughing his fool head off. "You can't cook! Hell, you even burn TOAST!" he said with laughter.

"Shut your mouth! I just need to steal my son's skills at cooking," she then turned to Harry, "Harry, from now on, you are NOT to cook unless I am with you, okay?" she said with a stern tone in her voice.

"Okie mommy. Me only cook with youse!" Harry agreed with a smile.

Sui Feng nodded, giggling at her son's vocabulary. "Good boy," she said. "Now, let's eat," she continued as she began helping herself, as did her father; however, she paused when she noticed Harry took a single piece of toast. "Harry, fill your plate dear," she said.

Harry looked at her confused. "This my breaky Mommy," he said in a confused tone. The Feng heiress growled. The more she found out about what Harry believed was right, and was actually wrong, the angrier she grew at the Dursleys. She would definitely have to bring this up with the Captain Commander.

Sui Feng then filled a plate and put it in front of Harry. "Eat Harry. That's your breakfast," Harry looked at the plate in wonder, before nodding and began eating. By the time Harry had finished half his plate of food, he was stuffed, groaning in discomfort as he tried to stay sitting up. Sui Feng sighed and looked at her son, then picked him up and patted him on the back.

"Come on. I know what's wrong, Harry," She said with a smile as she patted him on the back a few times; then she felt it, the rumble before...

"UURP!" Harry belched over his mother's shoulder, and then turned to look at his mother, "T'anks Mommy! Me better!" he said with a smile.

Hui laughed off to the side at his grandson's enthusiasm. Sui Feng put away the rest of Harry's breakfast, along with the left overs before picking Harry back up, and then turned to her father. "Harry has a checkup with his godmother to attend to. We will be back later," she said, before going out the door.

 _*4th Division Barracks*_

As Sui Feng entered the fourth division barracks, she saw Isane Kotetsu smiling at her and Harry. Sui-Feng decided to wait for her to catch up. "So, is this Captain Unohana's godson?" Isane asked curiously when she caught up to the mother and son.

"Yes he is; but you must keep it a secret. She and Mayuri are the only captains, other than the Captain Commander, who knows I have a son," Sui Feng replied.

Isane nodded in understanding. "Captain Unohana asked me to help her with a special patient today. I am going to assume this is him," she said, before patting Harry on the head lightly, causing him to tuck his head into his mother's neck in shyness. Sui-Feng giggled as they reached the medical ward.

"Ah good. You're here at last!" Unohana said smiling and taking Harry from his mother before setting him down on a table and beginning the scans. It took her fifteen minutes to run all the scans before she was satisfied. "Good news is, he is far better today, then he was yesterday. Bad news, he has a bruise on his foot that wasn't there last night. Care to explain?" she asked in all seriousness.

Sui Feng's face instantly fell. "I woke up this morning to find him out of bed and making breakfast," she said softly. "The brutes apparently had been having him make their food for them for a few years now. When I saw him, I accidentally startled him and made him drop a pan on his foot."

"...They made him COOK?" the Shinigami healer asked in shock. Her face then morphed to a straight expression; however one could clearly see the unbridled rage in her fiery eyes. If and when those abominations die, she was going to rip them to shreds over the course of five CENTURIES!

Sui Feng nodded as she looked at Unohana. She knew that she needed something to either distract her friend or get Harry out before the healer accidentally scared him. She decided to choose the later, and asked, "So, is it safe for me to take him cloths shopping? I really want to get him outfitted with clothes that fit him."

Unohana snapped out of her brooding when she heard the question. Seeing the young mother's nervous expression, her face calmed and she nodded. "Yes, he is safe to go clothes shopping; BUT, I would recommend calling a tailor or seamstress to your home to do it instead. Less chance of rumors spreading from fewer people seeing him."

Sui Feng nodded, "That is true, but I have a meeting later today with a friend that Harry must attend with me. It is kind of important that he wear at least some form of formal clothing."

Unohana laughed, "I can guess with who, and why you two are meeting, but I hope she agrees. The two of them would make a cute couple when they are older."

Sui-Feng grinned. "Well, it was our dream as children to eventually have our children join our two houses in friendship in a way that we couldn't. It was also a way that would have enabled Harry and James to come live with me in the Soul Society if it weren't for the war."

Unohana grinned, "I pity anyone who chooses to get in your way Sui Feng."

Sui Feng nodded. "Thank you Unohana," she then turned to Isane. "See you later Isane," she said. Sui Feng then picked up Harry and carried him out in her arms.

 _*Feng Clan Mansion*_

Harry was currently at the Feng's home, trying on some kimonos that were fit for formal meetings between nobles. He was also tugging at it as he was fitted, unused to such better fitting and formal clothing. "Mommy!" Harry whined, hating the feel of the last few clothes he was fitted with.

"No Harry," Sui Feng told him for the third time, "You have to get used to wearing them, sweetie. These are what you should have been wearing since you were three Harry," she continued.

Harry sighed and waited patiently as the seamstress fitted him and places pins to get size right in the dark forest green kimono with a red sash and the Feng clan symbol emblazed on the back. Hui smiled. Now his grandson was looking like a true heir of the Feng clan. His only wish was that Harry could have been wearing them sooner.

Once they had finished, Sui Feng ordered at least fourteen copies of the robe, with various undershirts, boxers, briefs, socks, sashes, and under robes as well. Harry smiled as he ran up to his mother and hugged her leg.

"Comfy!" he shouted cutely. Sui Feng giggled at her son's cute reaction.

"Yes Harry, and much better than those rags the 'monsters' left you with," she said with a sad smile at the memory of Lily's family. She had really come to hate the Dursleys, and was going to petition the Captain Commander at the next clan meeting to have the Dursleys converted to souls and brought to the Seireitei to face justice for the abuse of a Captain's child and family.

She was sure the other captains, or at least most of them, would agree with her. She had secretly asked Mayuri to develop something for her, and to keep it from Yamamoto, and that if he succeeded she would, much to her great discomfort and reluctance, provide a blood and hair sample of her son for Mayuri to study. Needless to say, he had agreed in an instant.

The Captain Commander could know nothing of Sui Feng's deal with Mayuri, and he knew that, as such, he would state that it was something he had been developing it 'for 'hits and giggles' as the kids say', or so Mayuri had heard. He might have misheard that phrase, though, but the scientist was not going to admit it due to his pride.

As Sui Feng straightened her son's kimono, she smiled. She knew she would have to teach her son how to speak properly, but that should not take her much time considering how much Harry paid attention to her. As she finally finished her ministrations, she smiled, and picked him up.

"Come on Harry. We're going to see if we can make you a new friend, okay?" Harry nodded. The concept of having friends had always fascinated the young Shinigami wizard, and he was excited to see who this new 'friend' was.

"Kay Mommy," he smiled happily.

 _*Clan District*_

As they made their way to through the clan district of the Seireitei, Sui Feng kept reworking in her head how to best introduce Harry to her friend, who had never gotten the chance to meet Harry. Finally they reached the Kasumiōji clan home. As they did, they noticed two guards standing by the gate.

"What business to you have with the Kasumiōji Clan, Captain?" one of the guards asked.

"I have a meeting with Aimi Kasumiōji and her daughter, Rurichiyo," Sui Feng said in a formal and commanding tone.

The two guards looked to each other, nodded, and moved to the side, allowing the mother and son duo to pass. Lady Aimi had already told them of their meeting via the letter Sui Feng had written and sent off earlier that morning.

With a curt nod, the Feng heiress walked into the compound, her son held securely in her arms. To say that Sui Feng was nervous was like saying a Hollow loves human souls, and Shinigami ones even more so. She had no idea how her old friend would react to seeing her after several years, and with her missing son to boot.

As they were brought before Aimi Kasumiōji, Sui Feng had made sure to hide Harry behind her, noticing how shy and nervous the poor boy was. "Ah, Lady Feng," Aimi said. "It is good to see you once more after so long a time apart." She then turned to everyone else. "Leave us, I wish to speak with her and her companion privately," she said as her guards nodded before leaving.

Once they were alone, Aimi smiled and rushed forward, hugging her dear friend. "Oh Little Bee, how I have missed hanging out with you," she then reached into her kimono and pulled out the letter. "When I got your letter this morning, I had to read it five times before I believed it was true." She then tried to peak around Sui-Feng, trying to see the small figure huddled behind his mother.

"That's him, isn't it?" she asked with a happy yet gentle smile. "The boy behind you, it's him isn't it? Your son. You finally found him?" Sui-Feng smiled in response and pulled out a shy Harry from behind her, who immediately tried to tuck himself into Sui Feng's captain's haori, only to fail and look adorable doing so.

Aimi almost passed out from the sheer cuteness of the tiny figure that stared at her with big green eyes and messy hair that appeared to have been somewhat fixed. At least, what could be considered an attempt at trying to fix the boy's unruly hair. His mother had spent an entire hour to just get it to the way it looked now, which wasn't much of an improvement, truth be told.

"Say hello, honey," Sui Feng said gently, softly prodding her son. She knew how shy he was of meeting new people. She hoped that he wouldn't have the same issue with Rurichiyo, as she was the reason they were there to begin with.

"H-h-he'wo Miss," Harry stuttered out, trying to make himself as small as possible. Sui Feng sighed. She knew that she would need to help him get over the abuse, but that was one reason to be introduced to Rurichiyo so soon. The faster they became friends, the more reason they would have to spend time together, outside of the arranged marriage of course.

"Harry, meet Lady Aimi," Sui-Feng smiled reassuringly. "Aimi, meet my son, Harry James Feng Potter." Sui Feng then turned to Harry. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Aimi's daughter, Rurichiyo," she turned to Aimi. "Aimi, if you would please call your daughter?" she asked.

Aimi nodded, "Of course. Then you and I can talk about recent events..." She was, of course, referring to why Harry was so shy for a Feng.

Five minutes passed before a cute young blonde girl with green eyes entered the meeting hall and bowed to Aimi. "You called mother?" the girl asked.

"Yes Ruri. This is Sui Feng, my closest friend, and her son, Harry, if you could, would you mind entertaining Harry while we talk with one another?" Rurichiyo looked at Harry. He was, in her eyes, adorable, and she could tell he would grow up to be quite handsome.

"Of course mother," she said before walking over to Harry. "Greetings, Harry," she said in a formal and rather loud tone with a smile on her face. "My name is Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. I hope that we can be friends."

Harry cringed at the loud tone the little girl had spoken with. Having lived with the very abusive, and cruel, Dursleys, he was easily frightened by loud noises, as they usually came right before a beating by his uncle.

Harry only managed to squeak out a tiny, "He'wo," before once again trying to hide in his mother's robes. It's not that he didn't want to try to be friendly, but due to the Dursleys, he never knew how to make friends as they always prevented it from happening, saying that 'freaks,' didn't have friends or deserve them.

Add that to the fact that Rurichiyo was the prettiest girl he had ever seen didn't help much either. That wasn't really saying much, though, as Harry never left the house, leading him to never meet a girl, let alone one around his own age.

Rurichiyo tilted her head to the side, then turned to her mother and said, "He's very shy isn't he mother?"

Aimi smiled sadly. "Yes he is, and there's a reason for it, isn't there?" she replied, looking at Sui Feng, who coughed before speaking up.

"My son was being looked after by... people, who did not have his best interests at heart. Due to their actions, I was hoping that... you would be his first friend, and that you could help him gain confidence, open up to people," Sui-Feng said.

Rurichiyo nodded in understanding. "I will do my best to get him to open up then Aunty Feng!" Rurichiyo said with a grin and mock salute, before bursting into giggles. Rurichiyo then turned to Harry, "Come on Harry," she said, taking his hand softly, "Have you ever seen any anime?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Wat's anima?" he asked, mispronouncing the new word he had just heard. It was only natural that he didn't know, as he never been allowed anywhere near a television set to begin with.

Rurichiyo gasped, "Right this way Harry! We need to introduce you all my favorite anime!" Sui-Feng cleared her throat suddenly getting Rurichiyo to look at her with curiosity.

"If you could, please also, gently, help my son learn to speak better. As we said, his previous... guardians... mistreated him, so please be gentle, patient, and soft spoken okay Ruri?" Sui Feng asked.

Rurichiyo nodded. "Kay Aunty Feng. I will try my best!" Rurichiyo then pulled her new friend out the door, leaving the two mothers alone.

Once the children had left, Aimi rounded on Sui Feng. "Explain 'mistreated', now!" she said. When she saw Sui Feng's pained expression, she sighed. "Sorry it's just, that boy will be my son-in-law in the future Sui," she said sadly. "As I'll be his future mother-in-law in a decade or so, I would like to know how to help heal him right alongside you!" she said confidently.

Sui Feng nodded in response, and began going over everything they had discovered about her little Harry, and what he had endured under the Dursleys. When she finished, it was easy to see that Aimi was horrified by what Harry had endured, but, at the same time, she felt pride that he could be so sweet after enduring so much.

"He's so shy and cautious, he will need help to get over what he went through," Aimi said. Sui Feng nodded. "That's one reason I was so happy that Rurichiyo took to making friends with him so quickly," she replied.

 _*Rurichiyo's Room*_

"Hmmm. Which one? Which one?" Rurichiyo muttered as she looked at the rather expansive collection of anime before her. Since she had made it a habit of sneaking to the world of the living, she had collected a MASSIVE collection of different things. The chief among them, though, was anime. It would not be out of place to call Rurichiyo an Otaku and partial Japanophile.

Harry, feeling out of place, picked up one in particular after looking at the cover. "Hos a'out t'is one?" he asked, holding up a copy of Laputa: Castle in the Sky for Rurichiyo to look at. Harry had liked it because the cover showed a flying machine, and Harry had always wished he could fly, so that he could escape the Dursleys. Though now it seemed like life was looking up for him.

"Great choice!" the young girl cheered. She hadn't watched that one in a while, and it would be the perfect thing to introduce to Harry. She took the DVD from Harry (carefully though, as she didn't want him to think he did something wrong) and placed it in the player next to the rather large television at the end of her bed.

After hopping up, she patted next to her, essentially showing the boy she wanted him to sit next to her. Harry looked at her cautiously, before finally conceding and climbing up onto the bed, albeit clumsily, and finally managed to sit by her. He stiffened noticeably though when Rurichiyo wrapped a blanket covered arm around his shoulders. When it became clear she wasn't going to hurt him though, he relaxed a little, and became less stiff.

'I really need to help him relax around people better...' Rurichiyo thought to herself sadly. She had an idea of the REAL reason why her mother and Harry's mother wanted them to become friends. She was a noble, and some of the older nobles she had made friends with had told her that nobles often had arranged marriages made for them. The way she saw it, at least he was cute, and would no doubt be handsome in the future, and she could help influence him to like the same things as her. Then at least they would have some of the same things to talk about, like the same interests.

However, when she looked at him as the movie started playing; she noticed that Harry was staring at the screen with an almost enraptured expression on his face. It almost seemed like he had never even SEEN a television set, let alone ever watched a movie. Add the fact that he seriously lacked proper grammar, and was incredibly shy to the point where he was scared to death of just meeting her, and she began to realize the reason for his behavior; those 'guardians' her Aunty Sui Feng mentioned had abused him.

It tore the young heiress up seeing another child around her age so broken like that. At that moment, Rurichiyo swore to always be there for him to make sure that he never had to face something like whatever he went through again.

Besides... It wasn't like she had that many friends her age to begin with. And if their mothers were planning what she thought they were, she had a feeling that they would be seeing each other a lot more in the coming years.

Harry was mesmerized by the movie, it was so imaginative and amazing. He was immensely grateful to his new friend for introducing him to such a world of wonder. When the movie finished Harry was stunned. He had watched as Rurichiyo cried when the Spell of Destruction had been cast on Laputa. Apparently she considered that a sad moment for such a wondrous place.

Harry's favorite moment had been when the metal man had rescued the girl from the mean soldiers. Harry turned to Rurichiyo, and, blushing from embarrassment said, "Tanks for t'e movie Ruri." The young boy was smiling as he finished, still blushing from embarrassment though.

Rurichiyo smiled, glad that he had enjoyed the movie. "Want to watch another anime?" she asked her new friend. After all, the movie was only one of several that the young girl owned, not to mention the complete series as well.

Harry nodded. "Youse choose tis time!" he said happily. Harry was having the most fun that he could ever remember having, and it was all thanks to his first friend, one he would always cherish.

Unknown to the two young children, their mothers were watching them through the partly opened door. Warm smiles crossed their faces as they saw the two new friends interact.

"Looks like it should definitely be official then," Aimi giggled quietly. She was grateful that her daughter had found someone close to her age to be friends with, not to mention someone who seemed to love the animation type she loved so much. Now, if only she could keep Rurichiyo from spreading her habit of sneaking out to the world of the living to Harry...

"Indeed," Sui Feng said with a gentle nod.

The next anime that Rurichiyo introduced Harry to was an anime called Inuyasha. Little did she know this would have an impact on Harry, a positive one. Harry marveled at the half demon's will to never know when to stand down, though he did admit that Inuyasha was a bit dumb for picking fights with everyone. Rurichiyo smiled as she watched Harry slowly become an otaku like her.

As the two mothers watched, they finally decided to leave the kids to their show as they left to discuss the details of the arrangement. Both mothers made sure to include a line that, should either child not wish to marry the other, they would not be forced to marry one another. The first son would be heir to the Feng clan, and the first daughter would be the heiress to the Kasumiōji Clan.

As they finished negotiating the arrangement, they suddenly heard a crash from Rurichiyo's room. No more than five minutes later, Harry came running to them and crying. Sui Feng grabbed and hugged him in an instant. "What is wrong my child?" Sui Feng asked worriedly, concerned for why Harry was crying.

"Mommy you've to help Rur-i-chi-yo! W'were wating tat anima stuff 'en s'mone thwew a wock tough window! It hit Ruri, 'nd now 'e has a booboo tat is weaking!" The little boy was near hysterical by the time he finished. Sui Feng managed to calm him down as she hummed and placed his head to where he could hear her heart. The sound of her heartbeat made him want to fall asleep, but Rurichiyo was more important to him than a nap.

He then held out a note that had been tied to the rock. Apparently, it was a threat to the Kasumiōji Clan about alliances and choosing carefully who the next heiress married.

Aimi and Sui Feng sighed in frustration. Nobles were always nosy, and Rurichiyo was already very cute. She would no doubt be very gorgeous when she was older. As such, it would make sense that some of the less honorable nobles would be keeping an eye on her, and anyone who interacted with her clan.

Seeing as Harry had gone in with Sui Feng, and that they had been in there for a while, it wasn't hard to guess what was happening, and it seemed some idiot noble had decided stupid was genius.

Sui-Feng turned to Harry, "Let's go fix Rurichiyo's booboo, kay?"

Harry nodded, "P'ease hurwwy. 'E taid it 'no biggy', bu' I wan you to keck it mommy!" Harry said, trying to show how concerned he was, and what he thought was a serious injury. The two mothers couldn't help but giggle at the boy's concern. It helped them decide that the marriage contract would be the best choice, as they could see that Harry would be very respectful to Rurichiyo, as well as being a very attentive and caring husband to her.

As they reached Rurichiyo's room, they heard a bit of cursing that made Aimi frown and Harry look down sadly, thinking he was going to be hit since someone was using the same words that Vernon used when he was angry.

"Rurichiyo!" Aimi exclaimed as they entered the room, a stern look on her face. "You know those words are not befitting of an heiress!" Before she could add anything else, she gasped at the sight before her.

Rurichiyo sat on her bed, trying to stop the bleeding coming from the large gash on her right leg. The window was shattered, leaving glass all over the floor. The thing that scared the Kasumiōji Clan Head the most, though, was the almost spear shaped rock that lay at her daughter's feet.

Her face paling, she ran to the bed and began inspecting the wound. Thankfully the gash wasn't as bad as it looked when up close. However, she knew that it needed to be treated right away, lest the young girl bleed to death.

"Harry, I told you, I'm okay. I am just bleeding a bit, and need some bandages!" Rurichiyo said, speaking a bit louder then she intended to. Granted, she was bleeding quite a bit, but she was sure she would be ok with some bandages.

Her face fell when she saw her friend cringe when she raised her voice. She had forgotten that he had been abused due to her attention being focused on trying to stop the bleeding. By yelling at him, she had unintentionally made him think that he was in trouble, which, from the way he carried himself, used to mean a beating of some sort.

"Harry," she said softly, cringing as her mother used the bandages from the first aid kit in her room, "I'm not mad at you. It just hurts a little, which is making me speak a little louder. I'm not mad okay?"

Harry only nodded, still beating himself up on the inside for what happened. Sure it wasn't his fault, but when Rurichiyo was hurt, he couldn't do anything but get their mothers. Inside his tiny mind, he made up his mind to protect his new friend.

"Hurts only a little huh?" Aimi said with a frown as she saw her daughter grit her teeth as she tightened the bandages. "Ruri, what have I told you about taking your wounds lightly?"

"Taking your wounds lightly?" Sui Feng echoed in confusion. "You mean to tell me that this happens often?"

"Of course not," her childhood friend said with a shake of her head. "Ruri just has a bad habit of not thinking about any injuries she gets. It's almost as bad as her habit of sneaking out." she paused, "I honestly don't know which is more life-threatening anymore to be honest," she added with a heavy sigh.

Harry looked at the two mothers, worry evident on his face. "Ruri be okie?" he asked in genuine concern. The two women couldn't help but giggle at the adorable face he was making as he hoped for his friend's safety.

Sui Feng smiled. "Well, Aimi is Ruri's mother, it's her call on whether her daughter is going to be alright, but I think she will be fine," she said as she hugged her son.

Harry nodded as his face lit up from its sad demeanor at the news. "T'at good," he said smiling at Ruri, who smiled back.

Sui Feng smiled, glad that they were already so close despite having only just met that day. "Well, I think we have had enough excitement for one day, don't you Aimi?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Aimi said. Then Aimi turned to her daughter. "Rurichiyo, say good bye to Harry," she said.

Rurichiyo looked at her mother, and then at Sui Feng. "Could Harry come by tomorrow and play some more?" she asked.

Sui Feng smiled, "I think that could be arranged. For after the captains meeting tomorrow of course," she said.

"Ah, introducing the 'new noble' to the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, eh?" the Kasumiōji Clan Head asked.

Sui Feng nodded. "It was the Captain Commander's idea, and given what my son has been through, I can see most of them supporting him. Though if Kenpachi dares to challenge my son to fights in the future, I will kick his arse," she said.

Aimi smiled reassuringly. "I hope the captains' meeting goes well Sui," she said.

"So do I, Aimi," Sui Feng with a sigh. "So do I."

After saying their goodbyes, the Feng heiress and her son left the compound. As they walked down the streets, Sui Feng looked down at her son, who she held in her arms due to the child being exhausted from all the excitement from that day.

"So what do you think of Ruri, Harry?" she asked her son with a soft smile, reveling in the feeling of having him in her arms once again.

"I wike 'r," came the reply with a tiny yawn. "She p'etty and nice..." He nodded off after finishing that sentence.

Sui Feng giggled at her son's sleeping form. She was glad to have spent time with her old friend again, and was more than happy to see the two children having fun. She just hoped that the meeting tomorrow would go well. After all, her son needed all the allies he could get.

" **And that will be all for today, ladies and gents. As much as I'd love to continue talking, I'm afraid I must get back to my portrait.**

" **Now… Huh? What's Ogremen doing near that nest? Wait… Oh no.**

" **OGREMEN! STAY AWAY FROM THAT NEST! THAT'S AN-"**

 **RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

"… **. Orochi nest. Sorry faithful viewers, but I need to save my comrade from that dragon.**

" **Till next time everyone!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enters study to see a large pile of paperwork piled up behind a desk. Suddenly, the papers are sent flying as Matoro shoot up, a little bit of drool sticking a sheet to his face.**

 **"WHERE'S THE FIRE?!"**

 **Notices readers standing in the room, staring at him in curiosity.**

 **"Ah! Ha ha... Sorry about that. I have been swamped with all sorts of paperwork lately, and since Ogremen is still out of it due to the Orochi incident, I've had to do this all by myself."**

 **Notices the paper stuck to his face and removes it.**

 **"So... I take it you're all here for the next part of the story then?**

 **"Well, find a comfortable place to sit down in. If you get hungry, I'm sure Haruna will be along with some refreshments.**

 **"Just so we're all clear on this, I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach. If I did, then this sort of event would have most likely occurred then.**

 **"Now... Where were we? Ah yes... Harry just met little Ruri... Harry just met little Ruri..."**

 _Last Time:_

 _Rurichiyo looked at her mother, and then at Sui Feng. "Could Harry come by tomorrow and play some more?" she asked._

 _Sui Feng smiled, "I think that could be arranged. For after the captains meeting tomorrow of course," she said._

 _"Ah, introducing the 'new noble' to the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, eh?" she asked._

 _Sui Feng nodded. "It was the Captain Commander's idea, and given what my son has been through, I can see most of them supporting him. Though if Kenpachi dares to challenge my son to fights in the future, I will kick his arse," she said._

 _Aimi smiled reassuringly. "I hope the captains meeting goes well Sui," she said._

 _"So do I, Aimi," Sui Feng with a sigh. "So do I."_

 _After saying their goodbyes, the Feng heiress and her son left the compound. As they walked down the streets, Sui Feng looked down at her son, who she held in her arms due to the child being exhausted from all the excitement from that day._

 _"So what do you think of Ruri, Harry?" she asked her son with a soft smile, reveling in the feeling of having him in her arms once again._

 _"I like er," came the reply with a tiny yawn. "She p'etty and nice..." He nodded off after finishing that sentence._

 _Sui Feng giggled at her son's sleeping form. She was glad to have spent time with her old friend again, and was more than happy to see the two children having fun. She just hoped that the meeting tomorrow would go well. After all, her son needed all the allies he could get..._

 _And now:_

 _*Feng Clan Mansion*_

This morning woke Sui Feng to a much better morning then the day before. Harry was cuddled into her side, Beebee in his arms and drool leaking from his mouth cutely.

Sui Feng moved a strand of hair out of Harry's face as she looked at her son. Before James, she never saw herself marrying and having children. But after him... well, there weren't many who could compare to him. Then there was her son, who she loved dearly. She couldn't have wished for a more handsome boy.

As Harry finally stirred, his mother smiled. She watched as he stretched, reminding her of a cat as he stretched out his legs, arching his back, and stuck out his tongue before slowly waking up. After a few minutes, Sui Feng nudged her son a bit. "Harry," she called softly, "It's time to wake up. We have to go eat and then leave for a meeting my son," she continued, smiling softly.

Harry nodded with his eyes closed before slowly opening them and getting out of the bed. However, he ended up needing his mother's help with his new kimono. Once they were ready, they ate some of the leftovers from breakfast the other day, before leaving the compound for the captains meeting.

 _*Captain Commander Yamamoto's Council Room*_

Usually the room would be filled with voices, both boisterous and loud. Today, though, the room was filled with murmurs and whispers at the sight of the small child seated in Sui Feng's lap.

The captains were quite confused, as were their lieutenants. After all, Sui Feng was well known for being 'single'. If she was single, why would she have a child...? Needless to say, many were confused by this surprise. There was also the fact that Sui Feng was doing her best to keep the child calm, which in turn, was obviously quite nervous.

Some of the lieutenants thought the child was adorable, and wanted to hug him. Sui Feng at the moment was currently helping keep Harry busy with Beebee and 'Ichi the Kitty'. Yamamoto cleared his throat to get the attention of the captains. Sui Feng ignored him, mostly because she had been ordered to keep Harry occupied by the Captain Commander.

"Captains and lieutenants, this meeting was called for two reasons," Yamamoto began. "First and foremost, as you can all see, Captain Feng has a child sitting on her lap. "This," Yamamoto paused, "Is her son, and heir, Harry James Potter-Feng."

Yamamoto paused once more. "He is the child of a wizard and a captain of a noble clan. What's more, he is a descendant of the Peverells." As Yamamoto finished, the other captains had a mix of shocked and confused looks. The only ones to really understand the significance of those words were Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Rukia Kuchiki, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The rest were all confused, having never heard of the Peverells.

In addition, Sōsuke Aizen lightly widened his eyes, but not enough for someone to see. He looked at the child in his fellow captain's arms, wondering how he could possibly be related to THAT Lost Noble line.

His attention went back to his superior when he heard him continue, "What's more, he is the godson of Captain Unohana, and is under the protection of the Kasumiōji Clan, the Feng Clan, and myself." "Now," he added after seeing his captain's questioning expressions, "I realize that some of you are wondering how this is possible, or even why you were not aware of this. Allow me to explain everything."

As Yamamoto told the captains of how Sui Feng met James, their marriage, and Harry's life so far, their expressions changed *many times.

Rukia, Shunsui, Komamura, and Ukitake all had sympathetic reactions by the end of his story. Small tears formed in the corners of Rukia's eyes, while Komamura's ears and tail drooped. Ukitake's usual smile had vanished, instead replaced by a look of pain and pity. Shunsui's face was hidden under his hat, but you could feel the killing intent gently seep off of him as he imagined what he would do to the three walking zoo animals.

Suddenly, Byakuya Kuchiki spoke up as he remembered something. "Captain Commander Yamamoto," he spoke clearly. "What is to be done of this 'Voldemort', whose name, as I understand it means, 'Flight from Death', in French?" he concluded questionably.

Yamamoto stabbed his staff into the ground. "As of this moment, the death cheating soul known as Lord Voldemort, is hereby named the most wanted man in Soul Society. Squads of Shinigami are to be sent out to likely places he would have visited or could be hiding to find traces of him. If encountered he is to be subdued, and brought to the Seireitei to face the judgement of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!"

"Captain Commander Yamamoto," Mayuri spoke suddenly, "After studying the Horcrux that came out of the Feng Heir." At his words, Rukia looked horrified, as did some of the more softer captains and lieutenants, while some of the sterner and stronger captains were disgusted that a monster would do that to a child. Mayuri continued, "I have managed to create a device that will, with in some margin for error, detect Horcruxes of a similar make up to the one we have our hands on at the moment. In other words, we have a device that will allow us to track down the others."

"Good Mayuri," Yamamoto said with a nod. "That will help not only help us Shinigami end him, but also it will aid the livings' wizarding world in ridding them of a menace that should have perished years ago."

Mayuri smirked. "Might I ask, if I may be allowed to experiment on those humans who mistreated the child?" Mayuri asked, bringing the focus back onto the Dursleys. While they were facing the justice of the 'Muggle/Mundane' world, Mayuri was very keen to experiment on a woman who looked like a horse, and two males who looked like walruses in miniature.

The other captains, while disgusted by what Mayuri obviously wanted to do to the Dursleys, couldn't really bring themselves to feel sorry, or care, for humans who had done such wrong to an innocent child.

Yamamoto smirked. "Had their crimes been only against the living, it would be outside our jurisdiction..." he said, making some of the less observant captains and lieutenants scowl in anger, while the more observant ones picked up the smirk that Yamamoto tried to hide.

"However, the victim, in this case, is half soul. As such, under our jurisdiction, and more so for being the son of a captain, as such, they are to be broken out of their prisons in the world of the living, and brought here to face our judgement!"

Immediately Kenpachi smirked, "I nominate Byakuya Kuchiki for the retrieval," he said. When everyone looked at him with confusion and surprise, he elaborated. "If anyone could keep calm around such obviously deplorable excuses for humans, it's that emotionless windbag!" he said while cleaning out one of his ears carelessly.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya nodded. "As crude as Captain Kenpachi can be," he began, "He has a point. None of us are capable of acting calmly after learning about what Captain Feng's son has been through."

As one, all the captains looked at Sui Feng, who was currently distracting Harry from all the people around him by playing with him through his plushies, as per an agreement between her and the Captain Commander to distract Harry from being nervous around all the captains.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat up straighter. "As... disgusted... as I am to learn of what has been done to a child, I will endeavor to ensure that this child's abusers face justice. I and my lieutenant will depart in three days to bring the three 'mongrels', to justice that they so dearly deserve for their actions..." Byakuya said with little emotion in his voice.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "As stated earlier, Harry is heir to one of The Lost. This is due to him being a descendant of the youngest brother of the Peverells, whose children married into the Potter family centuries ago," Yamamoto explained.

"As such, young Harry has great expectations. Being the heir of two important families, and being engaged to a third, I believe I speak for all of us when I say, whether Harry enters into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads or not, he is destined for greatness," Yamamoto finished.

The other captains nodded. With three noble families on his shoulders, he and his future bride would have to have at least three children to produce an heir for each of the families, which would now all be bound as sibling families.

Just as they were about to conclude the meeting, Sui Feng spoke up. "Captain Commander," she said, getting everyone's attention. "I wish to announce to the wizarding world what happened to my son, and whose fault it was that such things happened to him," she finished.

Yamamoto smiled. "I would see the one who put your child's safety in harm's way punished. And from what I know of this Albus Dumbledore, well, I could see him trying desperately to keep his reputation clean."

The other captains agreed. "Then it is decided. Sui Feng and I will meet with the wizarding government of Magical Britain, and we shall lay our case at their feet. If they act, we shall become allies. If they don't, we shall never let young Harry go to their magical school for his magical education," Yamamoto said.

The other captains quickly agreed, with Retsu Unohana quickly asking to come along as Harry's personal doctor, and thus, the one most knowledge of his injuries under the Dursleys.

 _*That Evening*_

 _*Wizenmagot Chambers*_

To say Dumbledore was surprised when he got a summons to attend an emergency Wizengamot session, would be like saying that he had never done a questionable thing in his life. When he arrived at the chamber, he was very surprised to see a man who looked even older than he did with a much more impressive beard, a woman he vaguely recognized as having been close to James Potter for a few years before disappearing shortly after the birth of James's son Harry, and a woman who looked to have the kindest disposition you could hope to find.

Once Dumbledore took his position of Chief Warlock, Amelia Bones stood up in her capacity as head of the DMLE, or Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She cleared her throat. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot," she began in a loud tone of voice. "A number of matters have been brought to my attention by this young woman behind me; matters that concern us all. Namely, abuse of power, corruption, child endangerment, crimes against a Most Ancient and Noble House, and imprisonment of an innocent man, among other, smaller crimes," she continued.

As she spoke, numerous mutterings could be heard throughout the room, while Dumbledore began to narrow his eyes at what had been listed. A very strange list of crimes to be connected, to be sure. It almost sounded like... His eyes then widened at the realization of who they were referring to.

 _Wait a moment_ , he thought as he realized something else from Amelia's statement, _Imprisoning an innocent man? Who could I have possibly done that to? Hopefully they can tell both myself and everyone here, though, as I already have enough of a guilty conscience on my hands as it already is. And what does she mean by abuse of power? I may have used my position to make things different once or twice, but that was to actually help people as a whole._

Amelia cleared her throat again. "First and foremost, the charge of throwing an innocent man in prison..." she reached into her robes and pulled out a letter sealed within an envelope. She opened and pulled out the contents. "This matter was brought to my attention by someone who had rightful access to this: a will. Specifically, the will of James Charlus Potter, of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter." Here she grinned. "In it, it states, clearly, and explicitly, that..." Here, again, Amelia paused, but this time for dramatic effect more than anything. "That their REAL secret keeper was none other *than Peter Pettigrew, not Sirius Black!"

When she finished, there was utter silence for a moment, before... well, let's just say that the old saying all Hell broke loose, would pale by comparison to what happened. An eruption of screams, yells, and protests rang throughout the entire hall...

Dumbledore fired off a canon blast from his wand, getting silence to reign in the chamber. "I assume, Madam Bones, that you have more evidence?" Amelia smirked. "I do," she replied. With a snap of her fingers, the doors opened and in trotted two aurors carrying a man in prison garb that everyone present recognized.

"I took the liberty of transporting Sirius Black here to interrogate him. Imagine my surprise when I learned that he NEVER RECIEVED A TRIAL!" she ended in a thundering voice, silencing everyone in the room with her words as they realized the implications of them and how this could affect them and, worse, be used against them if they refused to give Sirius a trial.

Amelia paused before continuing, "Now, my Lords and Ladies. If a man who is heir to one of our oldest families and houses could be imprisoned for four years, without trial, how could we avoid it being used against us, or others, and the justification being that 'prejudices are enough' for a reason?"

She could see the other Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot nodding, and realizing just how badly some of the other families hated them, and how easy it would be for them to use this man as an example of how they could have them locked away and without justification.

"Well now," Dumbledore said with a smirk, "I, for one, would like to hear Lord Black's testimonial myself." he paused for a moment, "With the use of Veritaserum, of course," he added as his smirk grew larger at the paling face of one particular blonde Lord.

"Of course," Amelia said with an equally large smirk. The three Shinigami present, as well as several of the Nobles, looked confused at these smirks. No one except a small few present were aware that for the past three years, Albus and Amelia had, individually, been trying to petition a trial for Sirius, but were blocked at every turn. With this proof, though, they could finally learn the truth of what happened that night.

Lucius knew that things would go bad for him if Black was exonerated. He would lose the Black vote on the Wizengamot, and if he tried to influence the vote, Amelia would have his hide for trying to rig the court.

Amelia stepped up to Sirius and looked at him. "Sirius Black, do you consent to taking Veritaserum, to prove whether you are innocent or guilty?" she asked.

Sirius Black didn't even hesitate to answer. "I DO!" he shouted with obvious joy, much to the confusion of those gathered for this meeting.

Amelia smiled brightly. If she played her cards right, and luck was on her side, she may just have her fiancé back. "Very well," she then turned to one of the aurors that escorted Sirius in. "Give it to him," she said. The auror nodded, and administered the dose to the man sitting in the chair.

Amelia began the procedure of questioning the Lord of the House of Black.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," the man answered, a small tear of joy having formed at the corner of his eye before the potion was given to him.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Hell no! I get that since my last name is Black that everyone would think that, but I'm not. I HATE anything to do with blood superiority and the like!"

At this, the hall again was filled with the voices of many. Everyone was shocked at Sirius' statement, while Lucius was beginning to sweat bullets. His claim on the Black position and *inheritance was growing thinner by the minute. There was nothing he could do, though. Not without jeopardizing his position and where he stood in the Ministry anyway.

Amelia continued, "Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"While that was the original plan," Sirius began, "I wasn't. We switched to Pettigrew at the last moment, with me instead being a decoy."

Once again, everyone within the hall began to raise their voices in disbelief. Sirius wasn't the traitor all along; it was Peter Pettigrew!

A loud bang was heard, silencing everyone in the room. They all turned and saw Dumbledore standing up with his wand raised above his head.

"Madam Bones," he said with a small smile, "Please continue the interrogation. I'm sure there's more that we all need to know before we can come to a decision."

"Of course, Albus," she replied with a nod. Her face only showed a small smile, but on the inside she was laughing and cheering. Finally, she was able to prove her beloved's innocence to them all!

"Lord Black," she said as she turned back to the man in question, "If you weren't the Secret Keeper, then why did you kill those muggles and Pettigrew?"

"I didn't kill them," was the reply. "Once I saw what You-Know-Who had done, I went after Pettigrew in a rage. When I managed to corner him, he started spouting about how I betrayed James and Lily, before setting off the spell himself."

"So he's dead then?" Sui Feng finally spoke up. Everyone turned and began to tremble at what they saw. The Feng Heiress was shaking in rage at hearing Sirius' statement.

"Please Lady Feng," Madam Bones said calmly, understanding how she felt but trying to reassure the angered woman. "All will be answered if you give it time."

She turned back to Sirius, who was still sitting in his chair, unaware of the Shinigami captain's rage due to still being under the effects of the truth potion. "There is one last question I want to ask you before this interrogation is over: is Pettigrew dead?"

Sirius sighed in weariness. "If only, Madam Bones," he replied. "He changed into a rat at the last minute due to the confusion he caused and escaped, but not before cutting off his finger. He's an unregistered animagus, as am I. James was too before...well, You-Know-Who got to him and Lily."

"Say no more Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. He turned to Amelia as he added, "I believe that concludes the interrogation, yes?" At seeing her nod, he smiled as he looked out at the court before him.

"I think I speak for us all when I say that a call to release Sirius Black from imprisonment is in order," he continued. "All those in favor of freeing this innocent man, say aye. All opposed may say nay."

Needless to say, everyone gave their approval to free Sirius. Some gave their vote wholeheartedly, while some, like Lucius, gave theirs grudgingly. Even though they may have preferred the Lord Black to remain out of the picture, the evidence supporting his innocence was overwhelming.

As Amelia administered the antidote, Dumbledore spoke up. "Now then," he started. "Sirius Black, you have admitted to being an unregistered animagus, alongside the deceased James Potter, and the now wanted fugitive Peter Pettigrew. However, in light of the fact that you spent four years in prison without trial, we will overlook the fine, and say that you have done time served.

"Also, in recompense for four years spent without justice, or a trial, you will be awarded a repayment of one thousand galleons for every year you spent in prison without trial, provided you see a mind healer to make sure there are no permanent effects left over from the dementors of Azkaban pris-"

Dumbledore was suddenly cut off as Yamamoto stood up. "YOU FOOLS EMPLOY DEMENTORS AT A PRISON?!" he shouted in shock. "ARE YOU FOOLISH CHILDREN OR DERANGED PHYSCOPATHS?!" he shouted in horror, horror that was mirrored on the faces of Sui Feng and Unohana.

Dumbledore looked on confused. "What is the problem with dementors, Mr-?" Dumbledore began.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto," Yamamoto replied. "And as a Soul Reaper, I must command that we be allowed to destroy every single dementor we can find!" There were gasps of shock from all around the chamber at Yamamoto's words. One voice scoffed, coming from what looked like an ugly toad in pink.

"Destroy dementors? You must be deluded. There is no way to destroy dementors. On top of that, they are perfectly safe while under our command."

Unohana scoffed at the woman's arrogance. "If you think you can control a dementor with anything but the darkest of magic, then you're as smart as you are ugly, you disgusting toad!" she shouted. Sui Feng smirked, while others around the chamber snorted in laughter or hid their smiles.

Dumbledore seemed intrigued. "Forgive me for asking, but we have not heard of Soul Reapers before, so, perhaps you might know more about dementors then us." He paused before continuing, "Would you, perchance, know of their creation?"

Yamamoto nodded. "They were created in ancient Greece by a fully-fledged warlock. Your kind know of him by the name of Herpo the Foul." At the utterance of Yamamoto's words, the entire hall gasped. "He was eventually slain by his own creations when a Shinigami managed to sever the Soul Stone he had used to control them. Since that time, dementors have been a plague worse than Hollows."

At the mention of Hollows, those in the hall grew concerned, but Yamamoto continued, "Dementors carry a 'butcher on sight' order to all Shinigami. As such, this is why you will never find them outside of Britain, as they have been hunted down and exterminated."

"To know that you are trying to control them at all, and believe you can, I am sorely tempted to call in every single Shinigami and attack your prison, with the sole intent of exterminating every single last one of those soul eaters!" Yamamoto said with obvious rage.

Everyone paled at the threat the man before them had issued. They knew from his appearance and how he held himself that he was a man not to be taken lightly.

Sui Feng suddenly stood up. "If I were you lot, I would recommend sending the dementors to a meeting spot we will set up. There, we will destroy them for you-" she began, only to be cut off by Yamamoto.

"They WILL send the dementors to us for execution, or we will stop sending souls from this part of the world to the Soul Society. If they want an excess of spirits and ghosts, then they will have to let the dementors deal with the fallout when humans learn of their 'secret' society," he said with a malicious grin, causing the other members of the Wizengamot to quickly agree to the offer of destroying the dementors. After all, the last thing they wanted was to have to use dementors to exterminate ghosts and spirits around the country just to keep the Statute of Secrecy in place.

Yamamoto then banged on his staff. "Another piece of business to discuss, is the corruption of your government," he began, making many Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot nervous.

Amelia nodded. "I agree. For too long, injustice and corruption, along with abuse of power, has reigned supreme. As such, I ask to the Minister of Magic, and the Chief Warlock, that I be allowed to purge the Ministry of corruption; show the populace that we are doing something to improve our country."

She turned to Fudge. "Minister, will you stand up, and show the populace that another occurrence like this will never be allowed due to corruption? Or will you sit back, and let the corruption continue?"

Fudge, meanwhile was sweating bullets by now. He was backed into a corner now. He had not been made aware ahead of time that the Dailey Prophet had been contacted about this meeting, and had been taking notes on the entire thing. Needless to say, while Delores and Lucius were looking at him pointedly, many of the light sided Lords and Ladies were looking him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his reply, even the neutrals were looking at him expectantly.

He knew that if he refused, he would be seen as voting to let the corruption continue. If he voted to root out the corruption, he knew it was only a matter of time till he was ousted due to taking bribes from Lucius Malfoy. However, as tight as it was, he saw the look the Feng woman was giving him, and gulped as he finally recognized the boy that had been sitting with her, trying to hide himself in her robes.

 _That is Harry Potter! 'Oh lord this just got worse..._ Fudge thought. He was, mentally now, crapping his pants. He then cleared his throat. "I-I-is it perhaps possible to p-p-postpone my decision till a later date?" Fudge asked stammering a little in hope that he could get out of it later.

Suddenly Sui Feng stood up, an expression of motherly anger on her face. "So, like a coward, you would wish to run away and turn your back on the corruption later?" she demanded questioningly. "Very well then, if you refuse to deal with the corruption of your Government, then I will be taking my son, Harry Potter-Feng, and we will all, Soul Reapers as a whole, leave the British Wizarding society to its fate. And when Voldemort returns, you can deal with him. My son should not be forced to fight against a dark wizard because idiotic people see him as a hero!"

When she finished her little tirade, there was complete and utter silence from everyone. It was so quiet that if it had been a forest you would have been able to hear a leaf falling.

Then, suddenly, the entire chamber exploded into chaos with people making demands for information, accusations, denials, and everything in between and more. Needless to say, the reporters were having a field day, especially one reporter who, given what she was planning to report later, did not know she was unintentionally dooming her career, as well as endangering her life.

"SON?!" Fudge shouted in shock. "How can he be YOUR son?! Lily Potter was his mother, not you!" It was then that Sirius, no longer under the effects of the Veritaserum due to being given the antidote, finally noticed the mother Shinigami's presence.

"S-Sui Feng?!" he *exclaimed in disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?! What about your duties and- HARRY?!" he gasped the last part out as he saw the young child in his mother's lap.

Everyone aside from the other two Shinigami, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, and one other looked at the recently freed man in confusion. How did Sirius Black know this woman? And why did he seem so shocked to see her there?

Sui Feng grinned. "Good to see you too Black. Especially since I had to appoint a new godfather, seeing as the one James assigned was in prison due to your, what was it again? 'Canine need for justice', or something like that?" she said with a grin, and yet had glaring eyes that made Sirius flinch. This confused, and made those of the chamber widen their eyes in that they had wronged the Potter family by neglecting the godfather of their savior.

"W-well what would you have done Sui?" he asked, still confused by the presence of his best friend's wife and son.

"Kept you as the Secret Keeper and killed Pettigrew when I had the chance," the Shinigami captain said bluntly. Most present were still looking back and forth between the two in confusion as they bantered.

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed to get their attention. However, she withered when Sui Feng's glare switched to her.

"What do you want toad?" Sui-Feng spoke with pure venom when she said 'toad', with a withering glare looking at the ugly woman. She was told about this woman, and was fully prepared to hear her question.

"How is it that you, a non-human creature, claims to be Harry Potter's mother?" the short fat woman asked as arrogantly as she could, which was rather hard to do when you have a Shinigami mother glaring daggers at you. "Better yet," she added as she turned to look at Amelia, "How is it that you have a will with you? James and Lily Potter never made a will. We looked all over their vault."

"If you'll move your fat arse," a muffled voice said from behind her, "I believe I can answer all those questions."

Umbridge jumped as she moved, revealing none other than King Ragnok sitting in a chair. He had a thoroughly angered look on his face as he stood up. He glared at the woman he was sure had purposely blocked him off from sight before turning to the Lord and Ladies seated all over the hall.

"You all know me as the Great Goblin King Ragnok," he started with a loud authoritative voice. "However, I am also the Potter's personal account manager, as they have been given the title of Friend of the Goblins for centuries now for being respectful and kind to us."

"The reason the will was never found was due to the fact that it had been illegally sealed by Minister Fudge, who had it placed in the Potter's other vault." As one, everyone in the room turned to glare at Fudge, who was by now sweating like a stuffed pig.

"He was 'lucky', if you can call it such, that one of our employees was corrupted by greed to the point that he'd betray his own morals, and people, for gold," Ragnok continued with a scowl of fury. "Luckily the traitor has been dealt with, by having his head chopped off, and is now on my trophy wall where it belongs." Everyone's faces slightly turned green at this statement, while Fudge and Lucius's turned pale.

"Also, we noticed some discrepancies in the Potter vaults. Needless to say, when our investigations are complete, we will be taking the right hands of those involved for the theft..." he added menacingly.

Amelia gave a sickly smile, still a little uneasy by what the Goblin King had just said. "And Fudge is just one of those who are being brought up on abuse of power charges!" she said with a now obviously happy expression on her face. Apparently someone was receiving an early Christmas present, and a very good one by the look of her grin. "Would you mind if I pointed them out, High King Ragnok?" she asked politely.

"Of course not Madam Bones. By all means do so," Ragnok said with a smile, all but confirming her statement.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "And who else might be on this list exactly?" he asked in interest.

Amelia's grin turned positively shark like now. "Well, let's see..." she said, making a show of it as she pulled out a piece of parchment with names on it. "There's Minister Fudge...Dolores Umbridge...Bartimus Crouch Senior..." When she said the second name, Umbridge had actually croaked like a toad.

"Oh, and Albus Dumbledore!" Amelia said finishing the list. When she did, there was total silence in the hall. Everyone looked to Dumbledore, wondering what his reaction would be. After all, the greatest wizard of the age had been just been named as one of those accused of abuse of power!

Dumbledore sputtered in shock when he heard her say that, "W-what?!" He looked as if he was in thought for a moment, before his expression became weary. An aged hand rubbed his temples as he asked, "Madam Bones, I am afraid I do not quite understand. Please enlighten me of what I have done by 'abusing my power', as I do not have any recollection of this."

Amelia looked at him in shock. Over the years, she had learned to be able to tell if someone was lying or not. Because of this, she was surprised to see that he was telling the truth. He was actually serious when he was saying that he never even knew he was abusing his authority!

"Fine," Amelia said. "You might think your innocent, but I have evidence that says otherwise. But first, some questions," she continued, before clearing her throat loudly as she shuffled a few papers before putting on a pair of spectacles as she picked one up and looked at Dumbledore.

"On the early morning of November first, in the year 2000, did you, or did you not leave one Harry James Potter-Feng on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive with nothing but a baby basket, his blanket, a few of his toys, and two spells on him, a sleeping charm and a warming charm?" she asked, looking up from the paper as she finished. While she awaited Dumbledore's answers, many in the chamber were realizing that Dumbledore had messed up majorly.

The man in question sighed. He knew the truth would have come into the open sooner or later. If anything, he was glad that it was sooner, as he could finally release some of his burdens he had held for so long. "Yes I did," he admitted. "Though I have hated myself for doing it since that day."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "Regardless, did you have the RIGHT to place him with..." she consulted the paper for a moment. "The Dursleys?" She paused, letting what she asked settle in. "Was it your place to put him with them, or, did you not use your power to place him there while telling everyone that he was 'safe'?" she asked.

"Before I answer that," Dumbledore said as he stood up and lifted his wand into the air, "I swear on my magic that whatever I reveal today will be the truth and nothing but the truth! So mote it be!"

Everyone, even the Shinigami present and Ragnok, gasped at what he had just done. To cast a magical oath like that showed that what he had to say was important to his case.

"Now," the Supreme Mugwump said as he sat down again, "To answer your first question: no I did not have the right, but was forced to do it anyway."

"And why is that, sir," Amelia asked, still having a hard time believing that he had cast a magical oath. And, honestly, who could blame her?

"Them," he said as he pointed to where Fudge and now Umbridge were with Lucius and Crouch. "When the Minister learned of what had happened that night, he immediately wanted to take Harry to examine him and see how he survived."

Sui Feng turned her gaze upon the people Dumbledore was still pointing at in fury. A murderous aura began to leak out of her, making everyone uneasy. The only reason she calmed down was due to the whimper she heard from her son. She hugged him closer to her as she listened to the old wizard give the rest of his explanation.

"In addition," the long bearded man continued, "Had they had their way, Harry would have grown up arrogant and never knowing what a normal childhood should be like, as he would have been raised by the Malfoys, due to Lucius pressing for adoption papers."

Sui Feng once again began to leak out dangerous aura as she looked at the Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, whose face had become even paler than usual. This time, however, Harry was unaffected, as he was currently having his back rubbed by his mother as he listened to her heartbeat, which was slowly lulling him to sleep.

"In order to prevent this," Dumbledore said after a minute to let it sink in, "I began to look for a place for young Harry to live. Unfortunately, Fudge and Malfoy began to block me off at every turn. And even if I did find Harry a home amongst the magical world, he would have grown up having to put up with his fame that he clearly would rather have his father back instead of having. He would also be a large target for any of You-Know-Who's followers that we have still failed to catch.

"As a result," this was where the wizard's voice began to grow as weary as he looked, "I knew it would have been for the best, for HIS own interests and safety, that he be placed in a muggle house. As I was unaware that Lily wasn't his mother at the time, I thought that it would be the best choice to place him with Lily's only relatives: the Dursleys."

"However," he added in disgust, "In order to prevent anyone with dangerous intent for the boy to reach him, I had to place Blood Wards on the house. Though I knew that the Dursleys hated anything that wasn't 'normal' by their standards, I had thought that Petunia would have at least honored her sister's memory by keeping him safe and loved."

His expression turned sorrowful as he continued, "However, as I was, and still am, literally overrun by several things with these dammed positions, I had to ask one of the professors at Hogwarts to monitor the wards and keep an eye on Harry. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account that the particular professor in question would let a grudge he had against James effect Harry, as the wards were never kept in check.

"As a result, young Harry was abused by the Dursleys, as the wards only increased their hatred for the supernatural to the point where they deemed it as a 'civic service' to nearly kill him." His voice dripped with venom as he said what the abominations had ranted as they were taken away by the muggle authorities.

When they heard this, many of the Nobles present began to demand the head of the professor who had let Harry suffer in that hellhole he was forced to call his home for three years.

Amelia nodded, "I am assuming, of course, you learned about the abuse when you showed up at the house asking for Harry, when he had already been taken to the Soul Society by his mother?" she asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said with a nod. "That is also where I learned that Lady Feng is in fact Harry's true mother, while Lily was just a decoy of sorts until James and Harry would be able to live in the Soul Society."

Sui Feng growled. "As much as I would love to see you die, or at least suffer under torture, Dumbledore, for the hell you put my son through, I can understand your reasons..." she said with obvious anger.

Amelia, however, smiled evilly. "I on the other hand, do not condone your actions. For your abuse of power, I vote to strip Albus Dumbledore from his positions as Chief Warlock, and his position as Supreme Mugwump and representative of Britain on the ICW. All in favor?" Not a single wand went unlit. "All opposed?" She asked, and saw that not a single wand went up.

"Very well. As head of the DMLE, I hereby take over as head of these proceedings until such time as a new Chief Warlock can be appointed. Albus, will you please step down with honors?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore, who looked crestfallen, but understanding, of his loss of positions. For some reason, though, he also almost seemed relieved of not having those positions anymore.

"Another thing, Dumbledore..." Amelia said, before he could fully step away. "You mentioned you put up Blood Wards; as in blood magic?" she asked in a casual tone, causing everyone's eyes to widen that the 'greatest wizard since Merlin' had used blood magic. Dumbledore gulped as he realized what she was getting at, before lowering his head in shame.

"Well, I knew that I'd have to explain myself on that front sooner or later," the elderly wizard sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Yes I did use Blood Wards." At this, the hall went deathly quiet.

Amelia nodded in acceptance of his admission. "Are you aware of WHY blood magic is illegal, and, more specifically, why Blood Wards carry such a hefty punishment when use of them is discovered?" she asked in a serious tone, reminiscent of what one would use when teaching a child about something they did wrong.

"Yes, but it was the only thing besides the Fidelious charm that could successfully hide him from both Death Eaters still at large and the Ministry," he replied with another sigh. "I'm sure you can understand why I would have been weary of trying the charm again, as it failed to protect him the first time. Not to mention I was still in grieving about the fact that it *was, and still is, MY fault that James Potter and Lily Evans are dead, so I wasn't entirely thinking straight."

"Not to mention the problem I have believing that everyone has the potential to do good when that ideal is obviously wrong," he continued in shame. "I had thought that Petunia would be the most sensible of the lot at least, but I was terribly wrong on that front."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore impassively. "Regardless of your reasoning, you broke the law Dumbledore, and a serious one at that," she then ruffled through some other notes before pulling up a paper. "Are you also aware that, by putting up Blood Wards in a muggle neighborhood, with the only magical with in a hundred miles, was Harry James Potter-Feng?"

"What's more, that by doing so, you condemned a child, to a slow and prolonged death by magical exhaustion?" she asked, making many of the more knowledgeable wizards and witches understand what she really meant. By having a child be the only wizard in a muggle home protected by wards, it was only a matter of time till the child died due to magical exhaustion.

"I did know that," he said as his expression turned sour once again. "However, since I knew of this, I took precautions. I had placed a large Ward Stone in the backyard, and added a link to my own magical reserves, so that instead of Harry, who is still developing his magical core might I add, would have little to no drain of his magic."

"However," he added with an even darker scowl, "I did not take into account that the Dursleys would be imbeciles and REMOVE it even though they KNEW what it did. I had always wondered about why my magic never felt any different, as I knew for a fact that I would've felt at least HALF of my magic going into the Ward Stone.

"I only learned of the Ward Stone being removed when I arrived at Privet Drive. Apparently, though I have no solid proof yet, the one that I had entrusted with keeping an eye on the wards was aware of this, but didn't notify me. Had he done so, I would have immediately removed him from that house and brought him to Hogwarts until I could have found a suitable family that would have raised him like how he should have been, with love and care."

Amelia sighed. "You will still have to be punished for endangering a child like this Albus. Regardless of your reasons, it's a miracle Harry is still alive after having that kind of strain on his core for three years." Then she went serious. "However, the one you posted to watch the place, and who failed to notify you about the change in the wards power source, is guilty of a far more serious crime; attempted murder of a child, attempted murder of the heir of an Ancient and Most Noble House, and the attempted extinction of wiping out an entire family line's last living member,"

She then looked at Dumbledore again. "You will name him, or you will be named as an accomplice in these charges, and will face equal punishment just like this person will!"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, his face still hard. "Very well then Madam Bones," he said. "Severus Snape was the one I entrusted with Harry's wellbeing. He is currently at Hogwarts, where he is under the watch of the entire faculty until he is to be brought before you."

Amelia nodded, and turned to the rest of chamber. "We will deal with Snape later, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. For now, I ask of you, what do you all think would be a fitting punishment for Albus Dumbledore, for the crimes he has admitted to just now?"

Seeing all the murderous looks on the Nobles' faces, Sui Feng sighed. Though she had originally wanted the man to die, she could now understand why he had to do what he did. That didn't mean that she could forgive him just yet, though.

She stood up, causing all eyes to turn to her. "I propose that the parties that fell victim to this be compensated with perhaps say... seventy to eighty percent of the Dumbeldore's family fortune."

At this, Albus looked to her, at first in shock, before his face lowered in acceptance. He was reaping what he had sown three years ago, so he might as well accept what was coming.

"A grand idea," Amelia said with a nod. "However, I feel he should lose a bit more than just some money."

"In addition," she added in a serious tone, "I propose that we remove the title of Noble House from the House of Dumbledore, as well as removing their seat and vote in the Wizenmagot's doings, or to at least make Albus' brother Aberforth the new Head of House."

Dumbledore looked horrified at hearing that his House could all well be turned into just a regular magical family. He wouldn't mind if he was removed as the Head of House, but to remove the House's status altogether?

"I second the motion of making Aberforth Dumbledore the Head of House," Sui Feng said with a raised hand. "That way, it can be up to him to decide his brother's fate."

"And who gave you, a non-human mongrel, the right to second that?" Umbridge asked in a superior and clearly pompous tone.

"You do realize that I can kill you right now and get away with it right?" the Shinigami asked flatly, making the human toad's face pale.

"And to answer your question," she continued, "As the wife of James Potter, the title of the Head of the House of Potter falls to me until my son is old enough to take over. That also includes their vote in the Wizenmagot, does it not?"

"Not to mention," she added as an afterthought, "You couldn't really stop me from doing that even if it was illegal, as most living spells don't work on Shinigami."

At this revelation, everyone gasped. Spells couldn't work against this woman?! How was that possible?! And what did she mean by living?!

Amelia nodded, as she looked at all the lords and ladies who had voted. "Very well, as of this moment, Aberforth Dumbledore is now the new head of the Noble House of Dumbledore." She then turned to Albus once more.

"Oh, and one last thing, Dumbledore," she added as she smirked. "I might not be able to have you kicked out of Hogwarts, but I can at least try this," she said with a grin before speaking up louder, "As we have seen, Dumbledore could not protect the Boy Who Lived from those he had thought were his 'relatives'. As such, I would ask that, we, and the board of governors, petition to demote him from headmaster of Hogwarts, to Deputy Headmaster, and promote Minvera McGonagall to Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"We would also put him on probation as a teacher," she added. "That way, if he does something that even hints that he's doing something wrong, he will be stripped of even that. All in favor of petitioning?"

Every single wand went up. "Those opposed?" There was not a wand to seen. "Very well, one month from today, the board of governors for Hogwarts will meet with us here, where we will discuss who will take over for Minerva as teacher of Transfiguration, once we vote her in as Headmistress."

Smiling, Amelia then said, "And now, I push for a vote of no confidence in Minster Fudge, for his blatant abuse of power. After which, he will be placed under arrest, where he will be interrogated for other crimes..." she smirked. "Those in favor?" Many of the wands went up, but almost as many didn't. "Those opposed?" This time, the wands that didn't go up did. Amelia was pleased to note that, every single one of them belonged to someone who had claimed to be 'Imperiused' after the last war ended. The favored had won, but it had been close.

"By majority vote, Cornelius Fudge, you are hereby removed from your position of Minister of Magic, and to be placed under arrest for corruption and abuse of power."

Immediately, Umbridge tried to say something, when Dumbledore, having stepped down as Chief Warlock, stood up. "As head of the Noble House of Dumbledore until the end of this meeting, I ask that we vote to make Amelia Bones interim Minister for Magic until a proper vote can be held!"

Immediately Dumbledore's move was met mostly with approval. Amelia sighed. "Those in favor of Lord Dumbledore's request?" she asked. Immediately, seventy-five percent of the assembled lords and ladies raised their wands. "Those opposed?" she asked. Twenty-five percent raised their wands.

"The favored have it." Dumbledore stood up and approached Amelia. "Amelia Bones, you have been voted in as interim Minister for Magic, as such, and as interim Chief Warlock, is there any other business to discuss?" Amelia shook her head. "Very well. Until the next meeting, I feel confident saying this session is adjourned."

No sooner had he finished speaking when all the reporters fled from the chamber to get to their offices as fast as possible to report on what had started as a quest for justice, ended up turning into the most explosive story of the century.

As the chamber started to empty, Umbridge approach Sui Feng and glared at her. The Shinigami in question simply held her now sleeping son a little more firmly. "Yes?" she asked in annoyance.

"You do realize," the toady woman stated matter-of-factly, "That you do not have the authority to take the boy in as your son, as you are nothing but a filthy mongrel animal."

Everyone stopped leaving and turned to look at Umbridge in horror. Their fear only grew as they felt the incredibly deadly aura surround Sui Feng.

"You're one to talk, Half-Blood," she snarled. Delores's face paled as everyone gasped in shock. Even Fudge who had been in the process of being led away looked at her in surprise and disbelief. Delores Umbridge was a Half-Blood?! How was that possible?

"Not to mention you are also under arrest, Miss Umbridge," Amelia Bones said as she walked up with three guards in tow.

"WHAT?!" the short fat toad screamed. "On what charges?! And how does this...this THING know about my mother?!" Her last statement all but confirmed that she was indeed a half-blooded witch, half-muggle to the Nobles present. Some of the reporters who stayed behind instantly began scribbling on their notebooks, determined to let this knowledge become public.

"Blackmail to get your position you so dearly love and protect, abuse of the power and authority you do NOT have, fraud, lying and hiding your status as a Half-Blood by murdering the rest of your family on both sides, and secretly funding to You-Know-Who during the war, among other things," the newly made Minister of Magic said as she pulled a rather lengthy scroll containing all of the toad's crimes.

Umbridge growled in defiance. "YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF ANY OF THIS!" she snarled.

"Actually I do," Amelia said as she pulled out something from behind her back. In her hand were several papers reporting every little thing Umbridge had done to get to and stay in her position, as well as some muggle photos of her slaughtered family.

"You really need to get better subordinates," she smirked as she saw Umbridge's face drain of every single drop of blood, leaving her as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Plus you also had this locked in your desk," Amelia held up the Black Book, causing the toady woman to collapse from fear. The three guards then picked her up, which was surprisingly easy, and carried her out the door. Most knew that she would probably be in Azkaban for the crimes she had committed, but it now didn't seem so bad since the dementors would be gone pretty soon if the Shinigami had any say in the matter.

 **(Song begin: Tobu - Good Times)**

Amelia turned to Sui Feng. "You have no idea how thankful I am to you," she said. So many of the Ministry of Magic's problems had been solved today, and the scary part was how connected they all seemed in hindsight, even if distantly so.

"It was no problem, Amelia," Sui Feng said with a smile. "So," she added as she saw Sirius looking at them both in interest, "Aren't you going to go greet your fiancé?"

Amelia looked in the direction her old friend had motioned, and her smile grew even larger. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she walked over to the man she dearly loved.

Sui Feng smiled as she saw the two embrace. She knew Amelia from back when she was still with James. The Head of the House of Bones had been the only other living girl, aside from Lily, that she called friend, and had been overjoyed when she learned of her and Sirius' engagement.

Of course, the engagement had been arranged by Sirius and Amelia themselves, rather than their parents, something that had pissed off Walburga Black, as she was the type to 'micro manage', the family. When her husband had died, she had tried to kick Sirius out as heir, but, as the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black could only be led by a man, by its house rules, she was unable to do anything as Sirius was, by right, the next Lord Black. She could do nothing, which pissed her off further.

As such, was it really any surprise that, as she neared her death, people said she had lost her mind to madness? Now, with Sirius released from prison, he could, properly, take up the position of Lord Black, and many could tell, mostly from the huge grin that Sirius was giving Lucius, that the blonde's days of having a stake in the next heir of Lord Black, namely through his son, Draco, were numbered.

Sirius turned to Amelia. "So, 'darling'," he said sweetly, his tone causing Amelia to pause in fear. "How hard exactly did you try to get me out of prison?"

Amelia gulped. She knew that Sirius would be upset for spending three years in prison, but then she remembered: he is an unrepentant prankster at heart. So, turning towards him, and smiling coyly, she replied, "Only as hard as you deserved, 'darling'."

She smiled at the flat-footed look on Sirius's face as he realized he just had his little joke turned on him by his finance. Sirius then smiled. "Well, I just got tables turned on me," he said smiling; his future was looking bright once more. "So, Amelia, what does a man have to do to get a chance to clean up?" he asked with a smile.

Amelia sighed and said, "Well, you have to go through processing first, but don't tempt me to spray you down with an aguamenti first," she said with a glare. Sirius just laughed in response, something he hadn't done in three years.

Sui Feng smiled at the banter shared between the two lovers. She really missed James, but she had yet to find him in Soul Society, something that irked her deeply. However, at least she had her son, her husband's best friend, and now, one of her surrogate sisters, back with her.

Life was definitely looking up for Sui Feng. All that was left was to find Remus Lupin, and get him to rejoin 'the family'. Looking at Amelia, Sui Feng smiled, "Amelia, Sirius, I will see you in a few days, alright?"

Amelia nodded. "Stay out of trouble Sui Feng. The Dursleys will be facing magical justice in a week or so to answer for the abuse they dished out to the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House," she said. Oh how Amelia was looking forward to that trial.

With Amelia as acting minister, and a shoo-in for the position, and she could soon get on to making sure that Peter Pettigrew, now the most notorious wizarding traitor, would be hunted down like an animal, before being put down like a rabid animal...

Once she was in, the Ministry of Magic would be getting a swift kick in the right direction, and a bit modernized. Oh how her plans to progress the magical world forward would be a golden age.

Little did she know how right she would be in the years to come...

 **(Song end here)**

 **"And that's all that I can tell you for today**

 **"I know. I know. You wish for me to continue. So do I, but this** _ **paperwork**_ **won't be sorting and signing itself you know.**

 **"(Mumbles) Why I never asked Naruto how to create Kage Bunshins when I had the chance I'll never know.**

 **"Well then, till next time faithful viewers!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enters hallway to see a large 12' Oni in bronze armor almost walk by before noticing the readers. He stops and addresses them.**

" **Oh! You guys must be here to finally hear the next part of the story Matoro is telling correct? He should be in his study at the moment, but he should have some time to tell you more, as he is taking a week off from his duties as King of the Youkai."**

" **Name's Ogremen by the way. Come on, I'll lead ya guys to him."**

 **Follows Ogremen to a large door. The Oni opens it to reveal a large room with bookcases, a desk, and several couches and chairs. On one couch lies Matoro, who sits up upon seeing who is entering.**

" **Ah! I was hoping you all would come soon to hear the next part of Lord of the Hollows."**

" **So that's the one you're telling them this time? Can't say it's a bad choice, as that was a great tale."**

" **Indeed it was my friend. Now, please sit down everyone. Now, where were we? Ah yes…."**

 _Last time:_

 _Amelia turned to Sui Feng. "You have no idea how thankful I am to you," she said. So many of the Ministry of Magic's problems had been solved today, and the scary part was how connected they all seemed in hindsight, even if distantly so._

 _"It was no problem, Amelia," Sui Feng said with a smile. "So," she added as she saw Sirius looking at them both in interest, "Aren't you going to go greet your fiancé?"_

 _Amelia looked in the direction her old friend had motioned, and her smile grew even larger. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she walked over to the man she dearly loved._

 _Sui Feng smiled as she saw the two embrace. She knew Amelia from back when she was still with James. The Head of the House of Bones had been the only other living girl, aside from Lily, that she called friend, and had been overjoyed when she learned of her and Sirius' engagement._

 _Of course, the engagement had been arranged by Sirius and Amelia themselves, rather than their parents, something that had pissed off Walburga Black, as she was the type to 'micro manage', the family. When her husband had died, she had tried to kick Sirius out as heir, but, as the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black could only be led by a man, by its house rules, she was unable to do anything as Sirius was, by right, the next Lord Black. She could do nothing, which pissed her off further._

 _As such, was it really any surprise that, as she neared her death, people said she had lost her mind to madness. Now, with Sirius released from prison, he could, properly, take up the position of Lord Black, and many could tell, mostly from the huge grin that Sirius was giving Lucius, that the blonde's days of having a stake in the next heir of Lord Black, namely through his son, Draco, were numbered._

 _Sirius turned to Amelia. "So, 'darling'," he said sweetly, his tone causing Amelia to pause in fear. "How hard exactly did you try to get me out of prison?"_

 _Amelia gulped. She knew that Sirius would be upset for spending three years in prison, but then she remembered: he is an unrepentant prankster at heart. So, turning towards him, and smiling coyly, she replied, "Only as hard as you deserved, 'darling'."_

 _She smiled at the flat-footed look on Sirius's face as he realised he just had his little joke turned on him by his finance. Sirius then smiled. "Well, I just got tables turned on me," he said smiling, as his future was looking bright once more. "So, Amelia, what does a man have to do to get a chance to clean up?" he asked with a smile._

 _Amelia sighed and said, "Well, you have to go through processing first, but don't tempt me to spray you down with an aguamenti first," she said with a glare. Sirius just laughed in response, something he hadn't done in three years._

 _Su Feng smiled at the banter shared between the two lovers. She really missed James, but she had yet to find him in Soul Society, something that irked her deeply. However, at least she had her son, her husband's best friend, and now, one of her surrogate sisters, back with her._

 _Life was definitely looking up for Sui Feng. All that was left was to find Remus Lupin, and get him to rejoin 'the family'. Looking at Amelia, Sui Feng smiled, "Amelia, Sirius, I will see you in a few days, alright?"_

 _Amelia nodded. "Stay out of trouble Sui Feng. The Dursleys will be facing magical justice in a week or so to answer for the abuse they dished out to the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House," she said. Oh how Amelia was looking forward to that trial._

 _With Amelia as acting minister, and a shoo-in for the position, and she could soon get on to making sure that Peter Pettigrew, now the most notorious wizarding traitor, would be hunted down like an animal, before being put down like a rabid animal..._

 _Once she was in, the Ministry of Magic would be getting a swift kick in the right direction, and a bit modernized. Oh, how her plans to progress the magical world forward would be a golden age._

 _Little did she know how right she would be in the years to come..._

AND NOW, ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!

Chapter 5: A Date turned disaster...

 _Lies, Corruption, & Mysteries!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _My dear readers and followers, so much has happened since the last time I wrote something. A minister ousted, a headmaster removed, numerous ministry employees fired and arrested, and the Boy who Lived's parentage brought into a new light! First off, it came to light that due to corruption of some employees of old, Sirius Black was never given a trial, stymied by efforts of the now ex-minister and a few lords, it was revealed that he would have gained guardianship of young Harry Potter should he have been found innocent, which he was! That's right my dear readers, Sirius Black was NOT the secret keeper of the Potters, and there's more on that later. For now, Sirius Black was announced as the former godfather of the Boy Who Lived till his incarceration happened... But why receive a trial now? It would seem that the true mother of Harry Potter, a certain Shinigami, or, as this reporter has discovered a 'death god', has been pushing for an investigation into the matter after getting her hands on her son. However, one must ask, is she truly the mother of our national hero, or, is she trying to raise the rights of her people by claiming that Lily Potter was unfaithful? We must ask also if this woman claiming to be our hero's mother is a creature, or a witch, or something else? Keep reading my dear readers as we discover more in the days and weeks to come..._

 _For more information on the relation between Sirius Black and James and Harry Potter, see Page 4; For more info on Cornelius Fudge and his various crimes, see Page 8; For a list of Employees facing charges, see Page 10; For more info on the former headmaster of Hogwarts and why he was removed, see pages 12 to 16._

Sui Feng sighed as she put down the Dailey Prophet. After the trial, Sirius had been checked over by Unohana and a Goblin healer and been declared competent, despite being in Azkaban for three years.

Now, Harry was happily eating his breakfast on his mother's lap. It had been a month since the trials, and it was finally time for the double trial of the Dursleys, first in the court of magical law for the abuse of the heir to an Ancient and Most Noble family, then in the court of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad to face Shinigami justice.

Sui Feng, needless to say, was looking forward to later. There was also the festival coming up in a few days that she was sure Harry was going to enjoy with Ruri, who, in turn, had been tremendous help in helping Harry learn more vocabulary so as to speak more eloquently.

 _Wait a minute_ , the young mother thought as she picked up the paper again. Rereading the article on the front page, her expression changed from confusion, to irritation, to downright furious.

She put the paper down, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "So," she said in an eerily calm voice, "I'm a fake who's trying to raise my kind's popularity eh? Oooooohh how to dispose of this little BUG?

"Perhaps mutilation? Hmm. Sounds too simple. Dismemberment maybe? Or perhaps feed her to the Hollows. Soooooo many possibilities."

"... Mommy? Why 're you pettn' me like a kitty?"

 _*Ministry of Magic*_

 **(SONG START: ReBoot OST Mega March)**

While Sui Feng and Harry were enjoying their breakfast, the Dursleys were enjoying a Ministry of Magic containment cell, and had been for a month. Due to proper meals and portions, Vernon and Dudley had quickly begun losing weight.

"Why do we suffer 'cause of the freak?" Dudley asked. His question went ignored. Petunia, meanwhile, was cursing everyone inside her head, her sister, her sister's adopted son, at least as far as she knew, and she blamed Severus Snape, Dumbledore, and more.

Suddenly the door banged open. "Up and at 'em prisoners!" shouted a way too eager and happy Mad Eye Moody. "Oh, and CONSTANT VIGELENCE YOU WORMS!" he added with a thunderous roar.

"Up and at 'em boys and girls. Your about to face justice!" he smiled gleefully, which, on the face of Moody, was a terrifying sight indeed.

As the Dursleys were marched into the courtroom, they were under heavy guard, aurors in armor, Shinigami in armor, and then there was one more type of guard that really had Petunia worried, they looked like demons waiting to kill.

 **(MUSIC ENDS HERE, NOW PLAY: Nox Arcana - Dragon Riders)**

As the Dursleys were stopped and then strapped into the chairs. What followed seemed like more of a farce as they were quickly read their charges, and then had the votes cast.

It wasn't till they were found guilty that the guards with demon masks acted. In a blur of shadows, the demon guards surrounded the Dursleys. Then one began talking in a dark, ominous voice.

 **"Dursley family..."** the voice began, **"You are to be brought before the full might of the Central 46, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squad combined. As you have been sentenced to death in the world of the living, your fate is in our hands..."**

The guard continued, **"We are the Shadow Legion, knowing our name will not be remembered. The knowledge will be wiped from your mind later, regardless. Prepare to die before being transported to the Soul Society for Judgement..."** the guard finished, leaving everyone who heard the words to shiver in fear at the sheer emotionlessness, and yet threatening presence of the guard's voice.

What followed could only be described as a brutal and utter massacre as the Shadow Legion carried out the execution in such fashion that the only thing left was body parts, a mess of blood, and the souls with broken chains on their chests floating there for all to see.

Suddenly a Shinigami stepped forward. He had slate grey eyes and long black hair. He had the flare of a noble about him. "Souls of the Dursley family, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki. By order of the Central 46, your souls are to be transported to Soul Society for judgement in the case of abuse against the son of a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad," he said in an emotionless tone.

However, if one had been listening carefully, they would have detected an undercurrent of unbridled rage, indicating this man would love nothing more than to permanently destroy their souls.

The souls of the Dursleys screamed in fear and protest as they were escorted out at the point of swords that could harm souls out of the courtroom. Byakuya faced the Lords and Ladies before him with a blank expression.

"Forgive us for the mess, ladies and gentlemen of the court," he said with a bow. "We will have someone come to clean this up, as it would be considered bad manners to let such 'filth' lie around."

He was met with silence. After a minute, the Shinigami captain bowed again before leaving through the doors his brethren had left through moments earlier.

For several more minutes, everyone within the courtroom was silent, staring at the doors the 'death god' had just exited. Finally, a small chuckle broke the silence.

"Well," Sirius Black, who had recently been reinstated into the Seat for the House of Black, said in slight amusement at his comrades' expressions, "That was certainly interesting."

 _*Court of the Soul Society*_

Central 46 rarely got involved in matters involving the captains and their families. This was because it rarely needed their attention. However, in the case of Sui Feng and her son's abusers, well, that was a case for the Shadow Legion to be called as a show of force if nothing else.

The Shadow Legion was rarely called in due to their eliteness and skill. As the accused and guilty were brought in though, the entirety of Central 46 could agree that these three humans were some of the ugliest humans they had ever seen. One looked like a horse, another an *emaciated walrus, and the third like a thinning hippo baby.

The spokesman for the Central 46 stood up. "Dursley family, you are accused of abusing an heir to three families. One of them being a Lost Family, the other, a noble family in the living world, and the third being a family affiliated with a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. How do you plead?" he spoke.

"Not guilty of course you nutcased hooligan freaks!" Vernon Dursley screamed out in both anger and fear. "The little 'thing' has no place among his superiors in society." he paused before continuing, "Plus," he added with a smug sneer, "There is no possible way the menace to society is in any way royalty. I demand that you let us go, or else you'll be sorry you ever crossed me!"

All of the high figures in the courtroom scoffed while giving the three walking zoo animals a glare that, had they been still among the living, they would have been twenty feet under.

"And how, may I ask, is a four-year-old CHILD a menace to society when he can barely talk, let alone survive on his own?" the spokesman all but growled. He wasn't the only one, as several souls were now sneering at the family trio in chains before them.

"Because he can use damned 'magic'," Vernon said, spitting at the word "magic", venom clearly in his tone. "Nothing good has EVER come of that freakishness, I tell you! We didn't even WANT the little beast to begin with!"

"In fact," the walking walrus of a man continued, "He should have been put down LONG ago. He'd contaminate and SPREAD the magic to us normal people! We HAD to beat it out of him! It was the ONLY way to ensure he'd NEVER be able to use it!"

Instantly, the family was hit by a massive wave of killer intent from everyone in the room, and the glares they received made their blood run cold.

"You do realize," the spokesman said slowly, rage evident in his pitch-black eyes, "That the child's magic would have lashed out at you, harming or even KILLING you in the process in order to PROTECT him from you."

At this, the Dursleys' faces were drained of blood, becoming paler than a full moon.

"Then it should be put down immediately then! Before it KILLS us all!" Vernon screamed out, hoping that at least ONE person would agree with reason. Unfortunately for the brainless buffoon, no one appeared to show any sympathy.

Instead, the killer intent seemed to only increase, with the greatest source coming from an older looking black haired man dressed in regal robes.

"Are you implying." he growled, his teeth audibly grinding, "That the boy is nothing more than a stupid animal?!" By the end of his question, he was shouting in fury.

"Why would that abomination be of any importance to you?" Petunia finally spoke up in a haughty tone. After all, she reasoned with herself, it's not like the man had any direct relations to that hell spawn.

"That 'abomination' as you called him just so happens to be my GRANDSON!" Hui Feng roared out.

The horse's eyes widened at that, all too late realizing her mistake.

What followed was a long-winded list of charges, detailing everything the Dursleys had done wrong to Harry, from spreading rumors that he was a delinquent, to beating Harry as the 'only gift he deserved on his birthday'. Needless to say, when it came time to enter sentencing, it was without difficulty that all of Central 46 was in unanimous agreement with a sickened, and disgusted, Thirteen Court Guard Squad.

 **(SONG START: BFME2 Soundtrack: 4-Darkness Falls)**

"Dursley Family, you are found guilty of all charges. For your blatantly evil actions against an innocent child, you are to be sentenced to the appropriate realm of Hell itself. Enjoy eternal damnation..." the spokesman said before indicating for the portal guard to activate the gateway.

As the portal guard activated the lever, a giant door appeared. The gates were chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons were positioned at an angle to pull the gates open.

 **(MUSIC ENDS, START: Midnight Syndicate - Alchemist's Chamber)**

As the gates appeared and stopped coming from the ground, the two Skeletons suddenly opened their mouths and an eerie and downright frightening tune began to play, coming from the skeletons mouths. Suddenly, the skeletons slowly reached up, grabbed the doors, before suddenly jerking causing the massive doors to snap open. When they did, all one could see was darkness with a dull, hellish, red light from its depths giving it a haunting appearance.

Suddenly, a chain shot out and wrapped around Vernon's throat. Just as Petunia was about to scream in fear, another shot out and wrapped around Dudley, and a third wrapped around herself.

Then, with slow and precise action, the chains began reeling inwards, towards the gate. It took fifteen minutes, but soon, all three of the Dursleys had been pulled into the gate, before they snapped shut with a sense of finality and a resounding THUD. A black hell butterfly flew out of the gate before it closed and landed on the Head Captain's outstretched finger.

 **(song ends here)**

When the head Captain looked up at all the eyes looking at him expectantly, he gulped in fear as he said, "Hell's Ruler said, 'Thanks for these three. We will be sure they suffer for hurting 'family,'" he finished with fear before giving a shudder.

He knew that the rulers of Hell appreciated every soul that was sent there that deserved it, but he had never guessed that hell considered Shinigami family.

Central 46 and the Captains and Lieutenants stared at one another, before thanking whatever higher power that they had earned the Hell God's favor, in a sense. Central 46 then cleared their throats and the spokesman spoke up, "With the Dursleys delivered to Hell, this session is here by concluded." With a bang of a gavel, everyone stood up and filed out, the gate dissipating into nothingness.

 _*A week later at the Feng Home*_

 **(SONG BEGINS HERE: Fairy Tail Fairy's Glitter Extended)**

Sui Feng smiled as she dressed Harry in his newest kimono for males. It was a special kimono with festivals in mind. It was a forest green with some red and blues. The latest festival was being held to raise the spirits of the souls of Soul Society, both the regular souls, and the nobles and the Thirteen Court Guard Squad members.

It was, effectively, the first festival that would be seen as a kind of recognized, all encompassing, festival that was also a holiday of sorts. It was two-fold, on the fore front, Shinigami and nobles would now be allowed to visit the world of the living more frequently, provided protections and steps were taken to minimize exposure to the Soul Society.

The second reason was to celebrate the up and coming festivals of the dead that were celebrated in the world of the living. Of course, in the Soul Society, rather than a festival for the dead, it was being called the Festival of the Living. It would honor those who still had family amongst the living, allowing them to, with permission from Central 46 and the Head Captain, go under a disguise and visit and interact with their families in the World of the Living.

However, one of the rules about this was they could not, under ANY circumstances, expose who they really were. Needless to say, many were willing to do this, as they just wanted a chance to see who they had lost contact with due to dying, and be able to make new memories, even if their loved ones didn't know it.

As the festival began several days ago, Harry was being given a place of honor as one of the speakers for the event. He was nervous as all hell about it, granted, but his mother was proud. Already Shinigami were eager to learn about the world of living, and all its many gadgets.

Mayuri was making a list of sorts for equipment he was eager to get his hands on and test out in the Soul Society. Byakuya was even making a list of sorts for some things that he apparently had wanted to get after learning about them.

All the captains were making their lists of things they would love to try and things they wanted to get and would then take to the Captain Commander for approval. Even Kenpachi Zaraki was making a list, though what for no one could possibly guess.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking forward to the festival itself. He had never been to a celebration of any kind before, and Ruri had promised to play all the games with him. His mother had been proud and happy for him when he told her.

Slowly, but surely, Harry was becoming more courageous and confident, and Sui Feng couldn't be happier. Sui Feng had been surprised with how protective many of the other captains had been towards Harry.

Though, one thing that had thrown up a red flag to her attention, along with some of the other captains, was that Harry was wary of one Sōsuke Aizen. When questioned about it, Harry could only shrug his shoulders and say, "Feeling says he bad. No trust..." and then go back to what he was doing beforehand. Not to mention that one particular meeting where Aizen had, as a result, been labeled a creeper for.

"Alright sweetie," Sui Feng said with a smile as she fixed her son's kimono one final time, "Are you ready to go meet Ruri and go to the festival?"

"Uh huh!" Harry cheered with his little hands raised in the air, his eyes filled with happiness. He had never been to a festival before with the Dursleys, so this would be a new experience for the little child.

His mother grinned at the boy's antics as she took his hand. "Alright then, Harry," she chuckled softly. "Let's get a move on then. Don't want to keep your friend waiting right?"

"Right!" was the reply as the mother son duo headed out.

 _*Kasumiōji Clan Home*_

Rurichiyo Kasumiōji was worried, and with good reason. At least in her mind anyway.

Aimi Kasumiōji sighed, and swatted her daughter's head. "You have nothing to worry about Ruri," Aimi said. "Harry will be a dear and delightful company, if a bit overwhelmed by what you told me you plan to show him for his first celebration," she said with a smirk.

Rurichiyo bit her lip. "But mother, he has never been to a celebration, let alone a festival, further more a multicultural themed festival..."

She had a point at that, as the Soul Society was, for the most part, Japanese in their corner of the afterlife. There were still souls from other cultures who immigrated to this corner, or were in this part of the world when they died and were sent to the Soul Society though, so there were still some other cultural influences as well.

Aimi sighed, "Ruri, if you act strong, Harry will be strong by your side. He adores you dear." She smiled as she combed Ruri's hair. "Besides, your Harry's first friend Ruri," she said, reminding her daughter of this fact. At that, Ruri smiled. If she could teach Harry to speak properly, she could help him learn to have fun.

 **(SONG ENDED)**

 **(Song Start: Naruto OST Yellow Moon)**

 _*The Festival, hours later*_

When Harry met up with Ruri, he was not expecting what he ended up seeing.

The young heiress was dressed in a light sakura pink kimono with yellow and violet flowers adorning the formal Japanese robes. Her hair had been tied up in the typical Japanese style bun, and her face had both a nervous yet excited look.

Harry just stood at his mother's side, staring at Rurichiyo with a large blush that matched the one on his friend's face. Even though he was only a little over four years old, he clearly understood how pretty the young girl was, if his red face was anything to go by.

The two mothers saw their children's faces, then looked up and smirked at each other. They had each had worries about the betrothal even though the two were already close, but this action cleared some of the lingering doubt the two had.

Now if only they could get the message through to the political bigots that the two were already taken. Honestly, the numerous marriages proposals were starting to get annoying by now.

"If you two are done staring at each other," Aimi said with a chuckle, "What say we enter the festival and have some fun tonight shall we?"

Her statement broke the kids out of their almost stupefied trance. They avoided their mothers' gazes so as they would not see their blushes and nodded.

"Well now," a familiar voice said from behind them, "Looks like some people already have a little crush."

The quartet turned to see Unohana in a purple kimono, a serene smile on her gentle face. The Shinigami doctor walked up to them with a giggle as Harry and Ruri blushed even harder.

"Now, now Unohana," a deep voice said as a large figure walked up to them, "You shouldn't go embarrassing ones so young. Especially if they are in the first steps of love."

Sajin Komamura chuckled at the children's expressions of awe at the sight of the Shinigami werewolf's 9'5" frame towering above them.

Harry's eyes widened in recognition. "Moo'y," he whispered in surprise.

The wolf captain raised a furry eyebrow at the young boy's statement. "Come again little one?" he asked he kneeled down so as to be closer to the children. "Who is this 'Moo'y you speak of?" he added in amusement

"Sorry Koma," Sui Feng said as she ruffled her son's hair, which had refused to be tamed no matter how long she tried. "He's referring to Remus Lupin, one of James' old friends from Hogwarts," she explained.

"He was called Moony as a nickname, since he is a werewolf like yourself," she continued to explain.

"A werewolf eh?" he mused. "Is he a pureblood or...?"

"Infected," Sui Feng replied with a sigh. "An infamous criminal named Fenrir Greyback bit him when he was a child."

"Fenrir Greyback?" her colleague growled in fury. The two captains looked at their friend in confusion. The malice in his voice surprised them and, to be truthful, made them nervous.

"Do you know that man Koma?" Unohana asked tensely.

"What werewolf HASN'T heard of that abomination?!" Komamura snarled. "He's an infected who takes great pleasure in infecting CHILDREN, a practice that is ILLEGAL by the laws that ALL werewolves, infected, pureblood, and halfblood are supposed to obey!

"In fact," he continued, "He and those like him are the reason we werewolves are hunted and slaughtered!"

"You seem to have taken this really personally," Sui Feng said curiously.

"I should," the massive captain snorted angrily, "He's the one who bit Ylva." At this, the three women's eyes widened in realization.

Ylva was Komamura's wife for years now. When she was human, she had been frail and sickly, even as a child. Her condition only became worse when she had become an infected werewolf at eight years old. When she was a teen, she had met Komamura, and had fallen in love with the pureblood werewolf.

When Fenrir learned of her relationship with a pureblood werewolf, he had ordered her to ask him to go through with the ritual that would be able to turn an infected werewolf into a halfblood, thus being able to control their abilities and change forms at will or even remain in wolf form indefinitely.

In defiance, she had instead ran off and told Komamura the truth about Greyback. When he heard this, he hid Ylva so that when the criminal finally learned of her betrayal, he was unable to find her.

When Fenrir finally found her again fifteen years ago, he mortally wounded her. In a rage, the Shinigami werewolf captain attacked the infected and depraved Death Eater, forcing him to flee and nurse his heavy wounds.

Though he was too late to save Ylva, with her dying in his arms, he escorted her to the Soul Society, where they were married a year later.

However, Ylva's sickness had apparently followed her even in death. If it wasn't for Unohana, she would have died and been reincarnated without ANY memories of her husband. Though her condition of being an infected werewolf still remained, which was remedied about twelve years ago with the last blue moon.

Unohana again had saved her when she gave birth to her and Komamura's children. When she had both litters of three, she was able to survive thanks to both being a soul now and the expert skills of the Shinigami doctor.

"So THAT'S who infected Ylva," Aimi gasped in amazement and horror. She had grown close to the female werewolf, and decided to babysit the pups whenever their parents went out. As a result, Ruri was good friends with the six pups as well.

"Exactly," Komamura growled. "And you say that this Remus was infected by the same man?" he asked Sui Feng with a concerned expression, who nodded with a glum look.

Before the furry captain could growl again and scare the children, a small, delicate white furred hand grabbed his hand, massaging it gently and calming the giant werewolf.

"As much as I love to see you get concerned over me as well as others, dear," Ylva said softly, "I think you should stop so as not to frighten the young pups here."

Sajin Ylva was wearing a blue and silver kimono, and stood at five foot four, which was actually VERY short for a werewolf. Her size was due to her growth being stunted when she had been ill as a living. Her silvery white fur glistened in the lights of the lamps.

Meanwhile, Ruri and Harry had snuck off during the conversation, wanting to enjoy the festival. It took a while for the parents to figure out the children had run off.

Harry was having the time of his life, enjoying the celebration and the fun, the new foods, the new games, and the prizes. It was a bit *overwhelming if not for Ruri by his side to keep him grounded.

Harry had tried his hand at one game and had won Ruri a plushy of a purple dragon. Ruri had won Harry a pen and pad for drawing with dragon designs on it. Needless to say, both had been happy with their prizes.

Neither noticed the eyes from the roof top watching them, though Harry did keep getting this strange feeling that someone dangerous had him in their sights.

 **(SONG ENDS. SONG START: 'Solty Rei Original Soundtrack - Enemy Attack'; note, if not on YouTube, google it =w=)**

Just as Harry and Ruri were going to a stand to order some food, their stalker decided it was time to strike.

Suddenly, years of abuse, and training to avoid fatal blows from the Dursleys, kicked in as a sixth sense, and Harry just had time to push Ruri out of the way and dodge to the side as a wicked and evil looking sword came down just where the two had been standing mere moments ago.

Harry was terrified, as he had never had someone like this try and kill him before. His fear only grew when he saw what his attacker looked like.

The...'thing', standing in front of him was half Shinigami, and half covered in bone like features. Of what could be made out of the man underneath the bone, was that he was a large man, almost twice the height of Sui Feng, and probably over four times her weight.

He had black hair, and was wearing the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar just being seen under the bone covering him. He was wearing expensive jewelry too, or at least, what little could be seen was expensive looking.

The bone side of his body however, could only be described as a Skele-Gro potion gone wrong, in a horrible way. A large portion of the face was covered in what appeared to be a bone mask. His one arm completely covered in what appeared to be a bone gauntlet and arm coverings with joints for easier movement and spikes coming out of the side.

The 'Mask', was in the shape of a pig, and a twisted one at that. Out of the man's back was what looked like a skeletal wing of some sort on the one side. On the opposite side from the arm covered in bone, was a leg covered in what appeared to be the same bone material. The bone covered foot ended with a wicked looking boot of bone with clawed toes. and then there was the bone covered hand holding the Zanpakutō.

The Zanpakutō, or at least, what had once been one, now resembled something forged by the Orcs of Mordor from Lord of the Rings, but in the style of a bastardised katana, crude and unrefined in its form. And it showed too, but was still an effective killing instrument none the less.

Breathing hard, the 'thing' glared down at Harry hatefully. With an echoing tone, one that many of the souls attending the fair recognized for what the creature was half of, who began running to get a Shinigami to deal with it, the figure roared in rage.

Meanwhile, Ruri was staring at the creature in horror, as it had nearly killed her and Harry had it not be for his instincts and reflexes. The creature then began to laugh, in its distinctly Hallowfied voice.

 **"Oh, you are a stupid little half breed freak of nature, aren't you?"** it said arrogantly. **"Here I was, getting ready to pronounce my intentions, and then you, you disgusting half human piece of filth, had to come along and ruin all my plans!"**

The creature then lunged and Harry just had time to dodge as the creature plowed into the ground with all the finesse of a tank inside a house.

 **"Goddam it! Stop moving you misbegotten creature!"** the creature shouted in anger, as he tried to pounce on the boy another time, but was met with the same results.

Then it spotted Ruri.

 **"To think, your betrothed to a fine noble family, and that the two of you have a childish crush on each other makes it all the more sickening,"** the creature began to rant.

 **"I should cleanse both houses of their taints. The Feng, and Kasumiōji clans should not have to deal with marrying each other through the use of a half breed BASTARD!"** The creature then lunged at Harry and grabbed him the throat. **"Now how best to crush your spirit, out right slaughter, or by killing the Kasumiōji heir first in front of your eyes half-breed?"**

Harry was choking from the pressure on his throat, but he heard every word, and grew angry. Just as he was about to act on his anger, he suddenly heard his mother's cry.

"HARRY!" Sui Feng shouted in horror.

 **(Song end, song start: Echoes from the Crypt by Nox Arcana)**

Suddenly the creature turned around and sneered in a twisted, evil, disgusting way. **"Oh, look, the damned harlot is here!"** he said arrogantly. **"Do you recognise me at all?"** the creature asked.

Sui Feng looked at the creature with confusion, and shook her head. "Sorry, don't know who you are freak. I just know your threatening my son..." she said as she got into a fighting stance, her sword drawn in her classic reverse grip.

The creature laughed. **"It is I, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, your ever-loving lieutenant,"** the newly revealed Marechiyo Ōmaeda said. **"On top of that, I am about to deal with this... half breed filth...to purify your family!"** he said angrily as he turned his attention back Harry.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Sui Feng all but shouted in shock and horror. "Ōmaeda?! Wha-what happened to you?! More importantly, why the hell are you attacking my son?!"

The captain's mind was in a large state of shock. Now that she could get a good look at it, she realized that it was telling the truth. This... this THING was her lieutenant?! How?! He looked almost like a Hollow with the way he looked!

How could this have happened?! It was impossible for a SOUL to turn into a Hollow once it was in Soul Society! It just wasn't possible... Right?

Seeing her confused look, Ōmaeda smirked. **"I promised the one who granted me the power to win your heart that I would not reveal their identity..."** he said with a smirk.

 **"And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to dispose of the trash, on both sides of the family..."** he said as he slammed Harry into the ground before letting him go and then turning towards Ruri.

Harry, though stunned, widened his eyes as he, with his more simple mind, realised that this... monster... was going to attack Ruri, and he had no way to help her. He began to despair before he realised something that he had forgotten in his time with his mother: he was a survivor. He had powers. His mommy told him so. Surely there was something deep within him that could help, right?

 **(Song end, new song start: X-Ray Dog: Dethroned extended)**

Suddenly, deep within Harry's soul, something stirred. It was ancient, powerful, and, what's more, right now, it was reacting to Harry's anger, desperation, and his magic.

As a result, it felt something else drawing it forth. Harry's magic was searching, reaching, trying to find anything that could help Harry save Ruri when it had detected... something... in Harry's soul, and had latched on to it, pushing, nudging, drawing forth what it could reach, eventually causing a damn of power to burst, filling Harry with power and energy of a spiritual nature.

Outside of Harry's body, suddenly a massive form began to leak out and spread around Harry, encasing him like armor protecting a wearer. It eventually formed into the form of a bipedal dragonoid like form. It unfurled its wings around its body as its arms and legs extended, when, suddenly it raised its head and gave a mighty roar that shook the entire fairgrounds, and alerted every Soul Reaper in the area that a fight was happening.

When the dragonoid looked around, its eyes flashed gold when it spotted Ōmaeda ready to attack Rurichiyo. It roared again, this time, bellowing a war cry. One that hadn't been heard by the Soul Reapers of old since the 'Lost Times', the time when the Lost Families had still been around.

As it roared, it said **"And the world came to know my power!"** It was an ancient battle cry, one that Sui Feng only recognized due to her research on ancient battle cries for a history paper back when she was in the academy.

But, it couldn't be. He was a mythic Zanpakutō spirit. If he was her son's Zanpakutō spirit, and he was awoken as he seemed to have been, then the Spirit King help everyone at the fair.

The spectral Dragon then took to the air, after spreading its wings, and hovered for a moment before diving at Ōmaeda. When it reached him, the poor fool was hit with such force that he was forced to let go of Rurichiyo as he was sent flying through at least 10 fair stands behind him. Before the young heiress could be sent flying by the force, though, one of the Dragon's clawed hands caught her gently.

Turning to look down at the staring in fear Rurichiyo, the dragon smiled. **"Fear not for my partner little one. He will be fine. For now, know that his concern and care for you, and your friendship, has spared you from the wrath I feel for being forcefully awoken. After all, tis the saying,** _ **'Fear not the monster, but the dragon the monster awoke**_ **...'"** it said in a regal, yet commanding voice, before setting her down, then taking off and flying after Ōmaeda.

 **(Song end, new song start: Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST - Clash On The Big Bridge (Gilgamesh Theme FFXIII-2 Version))**

Ōmaeda tore through the remains of the tent he had fallen into with a roar of fury. He had been so close to killing that little brat when that THING had appeared! How can a mere spectral stand up to HIM?! He was the ultimate being, the true unity of Shinigami and Hollow!

 **"You impudent brute!"** The abomination roared in defiance at the massive creature. **"I am Marechiyo Ōmaeda! The greatest being throughout both the worlds of the Soul Society AND the living! You are nothing but an inferior fake specter wannabe!"**

A growling snort came from behind the hybrid, causing him to turn to see the Great Dragon land with a resounding thud that echoed across the fair.

" **Though amusing, creature,"** the tall spectral being said as its eyes narrowed, **"I grow tired of your folly. You call yourself the perfect combination? You're nothing more than what a scientist in this age would call a 'prototype'."**

 **"There is nothing great about you aside from being the perfect 'test dummy', if you will even understand that term, which I highly doubt due to your lack of intelligence."**

 **"W-What did you say?!"** the mutated former lieutenant sputtered in outrage **. "You DARE insult me? Your better in every way!"**

 **"And how, may I ask, are you my 'better',"** the Dragon snapped, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold. A gold so bright, it seemed as if it was born from the very essence of light itself.

 **"I have been around for more millennia then ANY of your kind have!"** he continued. **"It is YOU who dare to insult me by your very pungent and hideous presence! I have not slept for thousands of years just to finally be awakened to see the ABOMINATION before me!"**

 **"As such,"** here, his jaws opened to reveal a bright blue light beginning to gather. The mutant just roared in defiance as he charged forward, preparing to strike the child curled up within the specter.

 **"BE GONE! MEGA FLARE CANNON!"**

As he said this, a beam of what could only be called pure blue fire shot from his maw. The beam struck the charging opponent and, with one final scream of pain, Marechiyo Ōmaeda was no more.

 **(Song end)**

The Dragon's gaze fell to the only thing that remained of the now deceased lieutenant; his Zanpakutō. With its wielder gone, its appearance was once again normal.

 **"To have called such a worm your wielder,"** he snorted as his eyes narrowed, **"You truly have reached a farther low than any other I know of Gegetsuburi"**

The sword glowed a bright white before the silhouette of a hunched and heavily spiked figure took its place. When the light faded, those except for the Dragon were shocked by what they saw.

Where the sword once was, now stood a black 8' armored figure. Its arms were both long and thick, with its massive clawed fists resting on the ground on its knuckles. Above the fists was what could only be described as twin maces, one for each arm. A pair of the same objects covered its broad shoulders, making it look even more fearsome than it already did.

Its metal plated legs were as thick as tree trunks, and were shorter than how one of the figure's height would normally be, hence its stooped posture. A long, armored tail swung behind it, the spiked ball at the end accidentally shattering a support beam for the barely standing tent it stood by.

Its body was also very broad, thick, and, like the rest of its body, HEAVILY armored. From its back were six massive spikes. It only took one look at them to see that they were meant to protect the creature from being attacked from behind.

Its head, though, was the thing that gained the most attention. Connecting it to the rest of the body was a thick and semi long plated neck. The head was slightly elongated; giving whatever it was a small snout. Covering the entire head was a helmet, leaving only its two glowing green eyes visible. Covering the top and sides of said helmet were smaller, but no less sharp, spikes.

 **"Great King,"** the figure bowed his head as he began in a deep metallic and surprisingly soft voice, **"Marechiyo Ōmaeda was not like that at first, if you choose to believe it. He was once an honorable man, but his pride and lust for his captain soon clouded his judgment."**

 **"That is still no excuse to continue to serve that scum, though, young Gegetsuburi,"** the specter said with an irritated sigh. **"You know that according to the Ancient Rights that you had every right and were allowed to leave him at ANY time."**

 **"So, why didn't you?"** the Great Dragon asked with what could be called a raised eyebrow, even though he had two massive horns on said brow.

 **"It is because of Marechiyo's little sister Mareyo,"** was the reply from the now revealed Gegetsuburi. **"Unlike the rest of the Ōmaeda clan, Mareyo is a gentle and kind soul, and without someone to watch out for her, she could end up being in grave danger from outside the clan... As well as within I fear."**

The Dragon sighed as he closed his eyes in contemplation. **"So... I am assuming that you wish to remain in the Soul Society to watch over her, even without a wielder then?"**

At this question, the spiked armored figure fell to his knees, his head bowed. **"I know of the Ancient Rights, so I know that I am allowed to be Mareyo's guardian without a wielder,"** he said in accepted humility. **"But I would still wish to have your blessing though, oh Great Dragon God Bahamut."**

The Great Dragon, now revealed to be called Bahamut, remained still for a few moments, his eyes closed to not reveal his thoughts. All around them, the sounds of what could strangely be called a battle died down, leaving them all in an uncomfortable silence. Apparently while Bahamut had been dealing with Ōmaeda, a horde of mutants had attacked the fair. They were now being dealt with by the Shinigami.

Sui Feng watched the whole thing in shock and disbelief. This was insane! Zanpakutō spirits taking physical form?! How?! Deciding to ask for clarification, she cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention of the two spirits. "Is my son going to be alright, oh Great Lord Bahamut?" she asked in concern.

The spectral form of the Dragon God stared at her, before approaching the young mother. When he stood over her, he lowered his head and sniffed at her.

 **"You are my wielder's mother."** This was clearly not a question. Sui Feng nodded. **"I am even now looking through the boy's memories, and the ones with you in them are filled with nothing but love, happiness, safety, and pure unadulterated joy."**

 **"Yes, the boy shall be alright. He is currently asleep at the moment. And dreaming of spending the entire day with you and his mate from what I can sense,"** he added the last part in amusement, to which the woman blushed at the knowledge that her son loved her so much that he wished he could spend every day with her.

... Wait a minute.

"Mate?" Sui Feng asked in confusion. How can her son have a mate? He wasn't even FIVE yet!

 **"I believe her name is Rurichiyo, if the young lad's memories are anything to go by,"** the Dragon said with a nod. **"The connection those two have is filled with adoration, closeness, and trust, the very foundations for what I am certain will be a beautiful love."**

Sui Feng beamed at this. While she knew that engaging the two children together was a good idea, Bahamut's statement was more than enough to fully reassure her of any remaining doubts that lingered in the back of her mind.

"Harry?!" a panicked voice called out from their right. The trio of a Shinigami captain and two Zanpakutō spirits turned to see Rurichiyo, Aimi, Komamura, Ylva, Unohana, Yamamoto, and the other members of the 13 Court Guards. The shout had come from Rurichiyo, whose face was filled with fear for her friend.

Yamamoto froze at the sight of the spectral form before him, as well as noticing the child within his chest. Before him was a being who had not been seen for countless millennium, far back to before even HE was born.

"Great Dragon God Bahamut," he said as he kneeled before the Dragon. "I have heard the tales of old, but I never imagined one of the First Zanpakutō to honor us with his awakening in this day and age."

 **Hmm hmm,"** Bahamut chuckled lightly. **"It relieves me that there are still those that have heard of me in this age. However, I would like to hear the name of the one who is addressing me, if you will."**

"Of course," the Captain Commander said with a nod. "I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard, wielder of Ryūjin Jakka, and have recently been one of the few chosen to be the ambassadors to the world of the living."

 **"So, contact with the world of the living has been re-established..."** Bahamut replied. **"I see it now in my partner's memories, terrible things that family did to the boy. I hope they suffer what they deserve..."**

He then paused. **"I will say this: I know not why one of the Shinigami would welcome the power of the Hollows. It would be best if you investigated... I should add that looking through my partner's memories, someone once attempted to place a powerful illusion on his mind, but his magic interfered with it and the attacker fled but not before he could be partially identified in the boys memories..."**

He paused again, **"And while I would love to exercise my anger at being awoken so forcefully to save the life of my partner's mate, he is running low on magic, and so I must return to him as a Zanpakutō spirit. For now, know this: I may be only a sword once I return, but I WILL be listening, and communicating with my partner..."**

Suddenly, Bahamut began to shrink and then withdraw into Harry's body until finally the boy was all that remained as he floated to the ground, unconscious.

Sui Feng rushed to her son's side almost immediately, scooping him into her arms gently as she checked him over, still on her knees. She sighed in relief when she found nothing wrong with him physically, hugging him to her chest as tightly and gently as possible.

Feeling a tugging on her sleeve, she turned to see a very concerned Rurichiyo. "Is he okay?" she asked, her eyes never leaving her friend's face.

"Unohana?" the mother asked her friend, who nodded as she approached the trio. Kneeling down to their level, she proceeded to place her hand on the child's forehead.

"Captain Commander," Komamura turned to his superior as he asked, "What was that Dragon? How did you know him? I have never heard of this Bahamut before."

Everyone, excluding Unohana, who was still checking Harry, looked to Yamamoto for his answer.

"As most of you hopefully already know, most of the Zanpakutō spirits are of an animal nature correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Dragon Zanpakutō are amongst the rarest of the spirits one can wield. The most powerful of these are the Seven Dragon Gods, who were among the First Generation to be made by the Soul Smith, Ōetsu Nimaiya."

Everyone except Sui Feng's eyes widened as he continued, "These Dragon Gods are possibly THE most powerful of all the Zanpakutō ever in history if what Nimaiya says is true. Each one has a different title, as well as powers that are unrivalled by any being, be they Soul or living."

"The two most powerful or the Dragon Gods are Bahamut, the Ultimate Dragon God, and God of Light and Life, and Hell Wyrm, the Fallen Dragon God, and God of Darkness and Death."

"Next is Jormungardr, the Serpent Dragon God, and God of the Seas, and Tiamat, the Frozen Dragon God, and God of the Frozen Wastes. They are under Bahamut and Hell Wyrm in terms of power, but are still foes that no one in their right mind should even attempt to try to take on."

Below them are Yiazmat, the Chaos Dragon God, God of Destruction and Carnage, and Fafnyr, the Shield Dragon God, God of Peace and Prosperity and Iron. Both are said to have a similar relationship like Bahamut and Hell Wyrm; a very violent and grudge filled one where they usually fight whenever they are near one another due to their opposing powers."

"And what is the seventh one?" asked Ylva in curiosity. The others nodded in agreement, as so far they had only heard of six of the Dragon Gods when there were supposed to be seven of them.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly at this. "Well that would have to be the Burning Dragon God Ryūjin Jakka, God of Fire."

Everyone's eyes, including Sui Feng's, widened in shock. Ryūjin Jakka?! That was the name of...

Yamamoto smirked at their reaction. "Yes," he said as he drew his Zanpakutō from it's sheath, "I am the wielder of the Burning Dragon God Ryūjin Jakka. Though he is by far the weakest of the Seven Dragon Gods, he is by no means one to be underestimated."

Needless to say, the soul reapers that had gathered were taken aback that their Captain Commander had such a powerful Zanpakutō. Sui Feng suddenly spoke up, and looked at Unohana. "What is the status of my son?" she asked hopefully.

Unohana sighed. "Severe magical exhaustion," she said. "And some torn muscles, which are quickly healing." She then turned to Harry. "Given that his Zanpakutō spirit was just awakened, forcefully I might add, it's kind of understandable that he would be near death from the drain on his magic..." she said worriedly.

Sui-Feng sighed. "Any idea when he will recover?" she asked hopefully. Unohana sighed. "Given the magic required to awaken a Zanpakutō prematurely, at his age, and how long it was active for..." She sighed again. "Best guess, a month or two, maybe more..." Sui-Feng frowned while Ruri sighed sadly for her friend.

 **Omake: Introduction to Pranks...**

"A-are you surre this is okay we doing t'is, Ruri?" Harry asked nervously as he crept alongside his friend through the hallway.

 **(song begin: Saints Row IV: How the Saints Save Christmas - The Fight Before Christmas Mission Theme (Battle))**

"Of course I'm sure Harry," Rurichiyo said matter of factly as they stopped at the end of the hall. The hall branched off to the left and right, with seemingly no end in sight. Ruri scratched her head in thought. "Now where was that stripe face's lab again?" she thought out loud as she looked left and right.

Harry had been in the Soul Society for a couple weeks now, and had grown to be quite close to the young heiress. It was three days before the Festival of the Living, and Ruri decided to introduce her betrothed to one of her favorite past times; pranking.

And the poor, unfortunate target of the day?

Mayuri's precious, clean, laboratory.

The Shinigami scientist was notoriously known for his clean labs. On top of that, he kept a constant eye on it to make sure that NO ONE ever entered his lab without his knowing.

Rurichiyo had come prepared though. She had brought spray paint, toilet papers, and sticky notes. She had also brought hate mail from the Anti-Mayuri Club made up of people who detested him and his experiments.

Taking out her spray paint cans, she began to spray all sorts of occult symbols and messages onto the walls and desks. She then sprayed a smiley face with X's for eyes on his big computer screen. Then she took out the sticky notes and began to cover the screen with the notes. They were blank of course, but it was the principle of the thing that mattered!

Harry, meanwhile, was doing as instructed, and was pouring juice onto the security system, causing it to short circuit and shut down, while also wiping all evidence they had been there from the system as it was unable to be restarted.

Rurichiyo smiled, "Great job Harry," she smiled. Without the security system, Mayuri would never know who pranked his lab, and would tear through the Seireitei to find out who did it, never knowing the real culprits.

Placing the finishing touch with the hate mail on his desk as a 'red herring', they took their leave, as the captains meeting would be finished soon in preparation for the event that was coming up.

 **(Music ends)**

 **Omake: Sōsuke Aizen is a creeper...**

 **(Days before the Festival of the Living)**

Sōsuke Aizen was currently nursing his wounds he had received after the rather spectacular beat down he had received at the hands of the Shinigami Women's Association.

The reason he had been beat up? He had tried to unleash his real Zanpakutō on the young Feng heir, only for the brat to somehow prove immune to his swords powers. To make matters worse, the brat had gone to tell his mother that 'a creepy man was trying to get him to follow him'.

Needless to say, it had tarnished his reputation as a gentle and kind captain, and he was now considered a creeper by female Shinigami.

Now Sōsuke Aizen was plotting. He had to get rid of the brat because with him being immune to his swords power, it meant there was a threat to his plans. But how to do it? He would have to plan carefully...

...Well, the Festival of the Living was coming up, so perhaps a little 'gift' was in order...

 **Omake 3: Furballs of Trouble**

Rumors and tales had been coming out of the Soul Society for weeks now, and had even spread to the world of the living's inhabitants that were souls.

As such, a purple cat was making its way into the Soul Society from a senkaimon from the world of the living. It immediately headed for the Clan districts as the portal closed behind it.

It had occasionally been seen around Soul Society from time to time, and was always dismissed as nothing special, everyone assuming it was someone's pet or something. This time, however, it seemed to be... looking... for something.

"… **. And that is where we will leave it for today. I apologize for the lack of any more parts to this amazing story, as I have been busy with a great deal of other things and was only now able to get this part for you."**

" **I'll say. You've been really stressed out lately man."**

" **Thank you for stating that obvious fact, Ogremen. Now I hope you will all be patient with me for the next part to come out, as well as another story that will hopefully be released to you within the next month or two. It does not yet have a name, but let it be known that it is a Harry Potter/Stardew Valley story that I was only reminded of thanks to Ogremen bringing it to my attention."**

" **What? It was a good story!"**

" **I know that. I wasn't implying anything by it. Now, till next time readers!"**


	6. Announcement

Hello, everyone. Matoro Matrian here. I'm sending out this announcement to let you all know that this story will be getting a retelling (rewrite) within a few days. When Ogremen and I looked back on the story after taking a little time off to focus on other things, we noticed that it seemed a bit "rushed". Not to mention we _may_ have been a little _too_ harsh on the Dursleys' punishments. As such, we will be posting a retelling (rewrite) soon, so please be patient with us while we get the first chapter out to you. We thank you for the amazing support that we have been getting for this story, and hope that the redo will be up to your expectations.

Till next time,

Matoro Matrian


	7. Retelling (Rewrite) now up!

Hello, everyone!

It is my pleasure to announce that we have now published the first chapter for the retelling (rewrite) of Lord of the Hollows! Please check it out! Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds.

Till next time,

Matoro Matrian


End file.
